I'm waking up
by Lilith Malfoy Snape
Summary: Se supondría que serian felices, que terminaría bien para ellos, elegir el bien sobre el mal les daría pase directo a algo mejor, ese era después de todo el reino de los finales felices. Debieron saberlo mejor, ellos eran descendientes de los mas grandes villanos de la historia y nada terminaba bien para ellos, no lo fue para sus padres, no lo seria para ellos.
1. Radioactive

_I'm waking up, I feel it in my bones  
Enough to make my system blow  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
Welcome to the new age, to the new age  
I'm radioactive, radioactive  
I'm radioactive, radioactive_

Decir que todo era normal sería mentir, las personas de Auradon aun les trataban igual, casi nada había cambiado desde la coronación de su nuevo Rey. Miradas de desconfianza, susurros maliciosos, toques bruscos por parte de los más audaces eran cuestión de todos los días, no es que esperaran que sean aceptados con los brazos abiertos, pero habían arriesgado no solo su vida para salvarles, ellos pusieron en juego su futuro, uno donde la ira de sus padres caería sobre ellos si fracasaban, si creían que serian piadosos o tener algo de consideración una vez que les conquistaran se equivocaban, no había nada más que un villano odiara que a un traidor.

La decepción en sus rostros, todo el martirio vivido hasta ahora en sus propios "hogares" seria nada comparado con lo que les harían al haberles traicionado. Solo el hijo de Cruella lo pensó con detenimiento, tratando de imaginar el infierno que caería sobre el al aceptar el bien y darle la espalda a todo en lo que se supone debía creer y por aquellos segundos, aquellos en los que dudo seguir a sus amigos lo imagino, estremeciéndose, deseo poder tener el "valor" suficiente y arrebatar aquella varita de la mano de su "amiga" y entregársela a Maléfica, hacer lo necesario para mantenerse seguro para no hacer enfadar a su madre.

Por eso mientras se aseguraba de que sus padres no les alcanzaran, mientras miraba el rostro sonriente de sus amigos, mientras el ahora rey le tranquilizaba y el accedió al bien se repitió una y otra vez que esta era la decisión correcta, después de todo quien no quiere vivir libre.

Ojala se hubiera dado cuenta de su error…

Si él hubiera elegido el mal, tal vez aquello no pasaría…

Si hubiera pasado sobre todos y ofrecerle la varita a Maléfica todo estaría bien…

Si tan solo ninguno de ellos hubiera olvidado su objetivo aquella maldición jamás caería sobre ellos.

Nadie sabe como empezó pero algo era seguro cuando Jay salió a correr aquella mañana como siempre en el bosque que rodeaba la escuela supo de inmediato que algo andaba mal. El frío aire como agujas chocaba contra sus mejillas como advirtiéndole que algo malo pasaría, el silencio casi sepulcral del bosque debió darle una indicación de que algo realmente estaba mal, aquel lugar jamás estaba tan silencioso, incluso en la isla el ambiente no era tan pesado como el de aquella mañana, la ausencia de animales debió ponerle alerta.

Fue una suerte para el que la noche anterior mientras tenia una de sus acostumbradas peleas de dominio con su pequeño compañero dañara su teléfono, claro que le había culpado y gritado pero ese pedazo de entretenimiento era fácilmente sacrificable si con eso tenía unos minutos de contacto físico totalmente no homo claro está con su mejor amigo.

Es posible que el iniciara intencionalmente la pelea y que deja su celular sobre la cama solo en caso de que aquel juego les llevara a rodar sobre ella y que Carlos accidentalmente callera sobre la pantalla de su móvil y lo destruyera, ocasionando así que el pequeño aceptara compensarle y hacer sus deberes por una semana, está bien a quien engañaba era obvio que el intencionalmente lo provoco todo solo para observarle mientras el pequeño revisaba toda su tarea, para que él se deleitara con aquellos pequeños gestos de concentración, y si ocurría que él se ofrecería a darle tutoría para que salvara su semestre quien podía culparle por disfrutar de la compañía del hijo de Cruella.

No supo en qué momento aquel pequeño paso de ser un blanco fácil a su mejor amigo convirtiéndose rápidamente a algo más. Tal vez fue en aquella estúpida aventura para recuperar el personal de maléfica, en aquel momento cuando descubrió que tal vez si hay algo más importante que el oro o cuándo al elegir el bien Carlos aun temía por su madre y el castigo que injustamente recibiría, tal vez fue en el momento en el que se paro frente a ella y...

Un suave gemido seguido por los arbustos moviéndose le sacaron de sus pensamientos dirigiendo la mirada de inmediato a ellos y deteniendo se rutina escaneo el lugar en busca de algo, un hombre salió dentro de ellos y por la forma lenta de su andar y el balanceo torpe parecía como si necesitara asistencia, por un segundo pensó en irse y olvidar aquel asunto pero recordó de inmediato que ignorar ese tipo de cosas no era algo que alguien "bueno" haría, tal vez perdería valiosos minutos al ayudarle y no estaría presente justo cuando Carlos saliera de la ducha con sus mejillas sonrojadas por el vapor y… o cierto ser bueno y verificar si aquel hombre necesitaba ayuda.

\- ¡Hey! – llamo para hacerse notar - ¿Todo bien? – continuo al no escuchar respuesta para lentamente acercarse y tratar de ayudarle, cuando noto que toda la camisa del sujeto se encontraba empapada de sangre se preocupo acercándose de golpe.

Si Jay no se hubiera criado en la isla de los perdidos tal vez no estaría acostumbrado a ser ataco de repente, afortunadamente para él las miles de palizas que recibió al ser engañado por personas que parecían realmente merecedoras de ayuda le sirvió para esquivar aquel ataque.

\- ¡Pero qué demonios! – jadeo cuando sintió como aquel hombre se abalanzo sobre el, resistiendo el instinto de propinarle un golpe por intentar atacarle – mierda… - murmuro al ver al fin el rostro de lo que parecía ser un hombre.

Una mandíbula babeante casi desencajada emitía gruñidos molestos por perder a su presa, sus ojos totalmente rojos y sin vida le miraban con intensidad, un brazo tan pálido y seguramente frio al tacto trataban de alcanzarlo. Jay casi cae al intentar alejarse de aquello logrando solamente que el hombre o lo que fuera aquello saliera mas, fue ahí cuando noto el por qué de su andar tan lento, su pierna una de ellas o lo que solía ser estaba totalmente al revés, trozos de carne parecían haber sido arrancados por dientes la sangre aun parecía brotar de las heridas incluso pequeños pedazos de carne colgaban de finos tendones y nervios. El shock tan grande que recibió pudo dejarlo indefenso afortunadamente años de entrenamiento para mantenerse alerta le hizo retroceder con seguridad, poco a poco los ruidos del exterior fueron filtrándose a sus oídos y el sonido familiar del caos y gritos reactivo su conciencia, pero estaba en Auradon y aquellos sonidos no debían ser familiares.

Un grito desgarrador en particular fue lo que le trajo de vuelta, no tenía idea de quién era el dueño pero le agradecía traerle de regreso a la realidad y sin perder un minuto más retomo su camino a la institución con un solo pensamiento en la mente. El patio lleno de caminantes errantes, el grito de sus compañeros siendo atacados y devorados frente a sus ojos le dieron la bienvenida a la escuela, el infierno se había desatado, debía encontrar a Carlos.

Carlos de Vil amaba los sábados, no tanto como los Domingos pero definitivamente amaba el poder levantarse tan tarde, sobre todo después de pasar toda la noche revisando los deberes de su pronto a ser ex - mejor amigo conocido como Jay, le había tendido una trampa primero empezando una estúpida riña para obligarle a hacer sus deberes, no importaba cuanto se esforzara el hijo de Jafar no parecía estar contento con nada de lo que hiciera, las pequeñas peleas eran cada vez más frecuentes y terminaban en casi el miso resultado el siendo sometido por el adolecente más grande mientras le suplicaba dejarle en paz.

No es que en la isla fuera diferente, terminar sometido por sus atacantes era casi una constante, claro que sabia defenderse, a su modo, pero él nunca fue mucho buscador de peleas, prefería perderse en sus invenciones y dedicarse a trabajar más su cerebro que sus músculos, lo cual le costaron un montón de palizas en donde él era el principal perdedor, hubiera pensado que al empezar a tener como "amigo" al chico más imponente de la isla, después de Mal obviamente ganaría un poco de respeto, sin embargo lo único que logro fue ser el blanco fácil de su nuevo "amigo".

Sus luchas casi diarias eran una constante, parecían más bien un juego más que nada sobre todo porque aquellas iniciaban cuando Jay realmente quería quitarle algo de valor, lo que por lo regular era comida, Carlos no era muy abierto al robo, eso era el fuerte de Jay y Mal ya que ambos tenían cierta reputación, sin embargo La hija de maléfica se favorecía por su madre mientras que Jay de su ingenio y destreza. Eso y que la comida realmente buena era escasa en donde vivían por lo regular les obligaban a tomar medidas extremas, por eso a veces cuando su madre le castigaba por no terminar sus deberes correctamente o simplemente por no haber cumplido alguno de sus ridículos deseos el pequeño tenía que pasar hambre y si hay algo de lo que estarás de acuerdo es que el hambre es casi imposible de ignorar.  
Entonces las veces que Carlos podía hacerse con un pan o algún otro alimento para satisfacer a su estomago luego de varios días de vivir de prácticamente nada Jay aparecía como si le vigilara todo el tiempo para tomar su comida, luego de empujarle y burlase de el salía corriendo agitando su premio, al principio le dejo pasar, sobre todo cuando no se conocían bien, Carlos no era un idiota y la reputación de aquella serpiente gritaba paliza segura si se resistía, sin embargo luego de la aventura a la que casi fue obligado a asistir tomo el valor suficiente para lanzarse a perseguir al ladrón y tratar de recuperar o al menos pelear por lo que le pertenecía. Claro que nunca fue un gran luchador y definitivamente termino siendo aplastado por el adolecente mayor, para ser específicos el pequeño Carlos siempre terminaba boca abajo en la tierra mientras un felizmente Jay sentado en su espalda devoraba la comida, sin embargo aquello empezó a cambiar lentamente, pronto paso de ser observar como devoraban su comida a obtener algo de ella, al principio Jay terminaba dejándole solo las sobras tirándoselas encima mientras se marchaba, muy pronto después de derribarlo partía por la mitad lo que fuera y se sentaba junto a él a comer, en algún momento el mejor ladrón de toda la isla solía tirarle frutas magulladas (todo un manjar) mientras rodeaba sus hombros con un brazo y caminaba junto a él.

Un día particularmente bueno Jay llego a ellos con una enorme cesta de duraznos casi en perfectas condiciones argumento que no podría comerlo solo antes de que terminaran por pudrirse y claramente les obligo a hacer algo por él, sus deberes más que nada y solamente a él y Evie, puesto que Mal solo rodo sus ojos tomando una pieza de fruta y empezó a comerla sin mirar a ninguno de ellos. Fue en aquel momento cuando Evie disfrutaba de la fruta evitando que el jugo resbalara por la comisura de sus labios como toda una princesa, mientras Jay retiraba sus inventos con todo el cuidado que podía tener para recargarse en una de las paredes de su casa del árbol y Mal que trataba de esconder con simple indiferencia la emoción de tener comida gratis que el sonrió suavemente, había sido aceptado por el joven ladrón, era parte ahora de ese grupo tan peculiar y aun que tal vez no quisieran admitirlo ellos eran sus primeros amigos de verdad.

Es por eso que la actitud tan repentina de su ahora si amigo le perturbaba, después de todo el fiasco de la varita y Maléfica, se habían vuelto más cercanos, hasta que Jay decidió empezar a tratarlo como al inicio de conocerse, lo cual le ponía algo triste, tal vez al fin se había dado cuenta de lo débil y totalmente innecesario que era, aquello solo le entristecía mas, claro que estaban en un lugar diferente y aunque quisiera nuevos amigos Jay era el único que realmente deseaba conservar, no es que se molestaría si de pronto tuviera un montón de chicos con quien divertirse o hablar horas y horas de sus inventos o proyectos pero sin Jay las cosas le parecían muy tristes, muy aburridas.

Los rayos de sol filtrándose por su ventana le advirtieron que se levantara pero al ser sábado y tener practicas con el equipo hasta más tarde se acurruco mas en sus mantas intentando resolver el misterio de por que su mejor amigo nuevamente Jay parecía molesto con él, sin embargo un pequeño gemido salido de un hocico totalmente peludo le hizo levantarse.

Dude tenía hambre y para ser sinceros el también, por lo que a pesar de sus ganas por permanecer acostado se levanto y preparo para el día que tenia frente si, una rápida ducha, su sudadera favorita, un par de short negros y sus acostumbradas botas negras después salió de su habitación seguido del pequeño perro en dirección a las cocinas, pensó en llevar algo para su compañero de pelo largo, después de todo luego de su ejercicio matutino Jay estaría hambriento y tal vez solo tal vez pudiera ser perdonado, aun que no supiera por que.

Si Carlos no se hubiera acostumbrado a la familiaridad de aquella rutina tal vez no le hubiera tomado por sorpresa, pero en su defensa dirá que aquello no era un escenario muy usual.

En el momento en el que colocaba un pequeño plato con comida para su mejor amigo canino claro está, la puerta se abrió de pronto con un agitado estruendo y así tan rápido como se abrió volvió a cerrarse para revelar a un muy asustado conocido.

_ ¿Chad? – Le miro confundido al tener frente a si a un muy agitado y nervioso hijo de cenicienta – ¿Qué… estas herido – la pregunta murió en sus labios cuando noto la enorme herida en su brazo izquierdo, aquella de la cual brotaba sangre.

Inmediatamente se acerco a él tomando su brazo herido, jalándole con las fuerza de la necesaria le llevo hasta el lavabo donde intento lavar y desinfectar la herida lo mejor que pudiera, froto con fuerza la carne maltratada examinando con detenimiento la herida, aquello parecía haber sido causado por dientes, y aun cuando las ganas de preguntar eran enormes, se limito a atenderle ignorando los gruñidos de dolor del adolecente, necesitaba contener la hemorragia mientras rogaba por que Chad saliera del shock que seguramente tenia ya que no dejaba de balbucear sobre cosas sin sentido.

Tomando una servilleta de tela limpia vendo la herida asegurándose que la venda estuviera lo suficientemente apretada para evitar la hemorragia, pronto la sangre empezó a llenar el vendaje improvisado pero aquello tenía que servirle por ahora hasta que pudiera llevarlo a la enfermería donde alguien más calificado le atendería, no es que el pequeño de Vil no pudiera hacerse cargo, pero por lo regular eran sus propias heridas lo que atendía, fue así desde que su madre empezó a perder cada vez más el control y era víctima de toda la ira reprimida de esta.

\- Sera mejor que te lleve a la enfermería – murmuro tomando al peludo amigo en sus brazos mientras caminaba a la puerta.

\- ¡No! – jadeo empujando mas aquella barrera de metal para evitar que se abriera – es horrible… ellos están… no podemos salir – sus palabras salían con terror evitando firmemente que el pequeño saliera del lugar.

\- Estas herido, necesitas ayuda y yo tengo que regresar a mi cuarto, quítate Chad – no quería sonar tan grosero al final pero no es como si fueran amigos, además mentiría si no aceptara que su actitud empezaba a ponerle nervioso.

El joven aun se negaba a dejarle pasar por esa puerta mas para protegerse que por otro cosa, pero él no se daría por vencido, el era un De Vil y aun que le costara admitirlo la terquedad de su madre, sobre todo si algo se ponía en su camino para obtener lo desea le había sido heredado, así que con unas renovadas fuerzas tomo al muchacho de su brazo herido teniendo en cuenta en apretar muy cercanamente el vendaje para hacerle sangrar otra vez y le saco de la puerta. Satisfecho de haber ganado empezó a desbloquearla y abrirla no sin antes girarse y despedirse de su "amigo".

\- Ve a la enfermería Chad o se pondrá peor… - sin embargo antes de poder continuar una mano se poso sobre su hombro exprimiéndole con fuerza.

Años y años de abuso por parte de su madre le enseñaron una cosa o más bien entrenaron su cuerpo para una cosa, que cuando alguien te toma con aquella fuerza innecesaria debía prepararse para un castigo seguro eso y que cuando Dude empezó a ladrar con fuerza se sacudió pateo con fuerza a su atacante para liberarse.

Solo le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta por que Chad estaba aterrorizado mirándole paralizado del miedo, el chico que le había atacado había caído de bruces con fuerza contra el piso su sangre pronto empezó a brotar manchando el pulcro piso de la cocina, por un milisegundo pensó en ayudarle sin embargo cuando aquella helada mano se apodero de su tobillo empezó a entender lo que el rubio intentaba decirle.

El agarre de aquella cosa era demasiado fuerte jalándole mientras levantaba su rostro o lo que quedaba de él, ya que su nariz estaba destrozada, sus ojos inyectados en sangre le miraban con hambre intentado acercarle a su boca, si le preguntaran después cual fue su primera impresión al ver esas cosas por primera vez el negara que un grito de terror fue lo primero que hizo, sobre todo después de que fue derribado por esa misma cosa.

Su pierna esta cada vez más cerca de el, mientras su fiel mascota ladraba con todas sus fuerzas al intruso, Encanto estaba totalmente paralizado en una esquena de la cocina totalmente asustado.

De inmediato y tras recuperarse al menos un poco de la impresión el pequeño Carlos empujo con toda su fuerza su pesada bota contra la cara de aquello, se dijo mentalmente que no tendría remordimiento de causarle daño a eso que lo había atacado primero. Aquello le dio el suficiente tiempo para alejarse y levantarse, lamentablemente por la puerta entraban mas de esas cosas al menos un par a paso lento intentando pasar sobre su compañero que aun no se levantaba del todo y tenia, gracias a Carlos la quijada desencajada colgándole únicamente de un pedazo de musculo del lado izquierdo.

Ellos estaban acorralados y aun que aun no entendiera bien que eran aquellas cosas algo estaba seguro no eran nada amigables, dios iba a morir, y no sería como aquellas veces en las que después de que su madre le golpeara por no atender una de sus tareas y se acurrucaba en una bola sollozante pensando que moriría, no él iba a morir en manos de esas cosas ya que estaba seguro que al menos uno de ellos causo la herida de Chad, el terminaría muerto en una cocina, al menos no era un armario eso si seria irónico, pero moriría ahí en Auradon donde se suponía todo sería mejor.

El ladrido de un perro conocido o mejor dicho el único perro que aquella institución permitía le hizo corre a las cocinas, el grito de horror de Carlos le dio fuerzas para sostener con firmeza la barra de metal que funcionaba como arma defendiéndose de aquellos caminantes, golpeándoles con firmeza en la cabeza mas de una vez, las necesarias para que no se levantaran de nuevo, esas cosas no importaba cuánto daño les causaran se levantaban una y otra vez, solo destruyendo su cabeza aprendió y a la mala casi tras ser mordido, otra vez. Cortar la cabeza y el cuerpo caerá, nunca creyó que algo que aprendió en clases sería tan útil en esa situación, y aún que sabia que aquello era una metáfora, bien poda aplicarse a lo que vivían.

Deseo con toda el alma tener al menos su machete con él, pero no, al venir a este lugar donde supuestamente estarían mejor había tenido que dejarlo atrás esa cosa fue muy útil en su última aventura en la isla y seguramente lo seria mas ahora, por el momento tenía que improvisar afortunadamente encontró ese gran tubo y con suerte me refiero a que tuvo que arrancarlo de las gradas cuando hacia su camino a la escuela.

Un, dos, tres golpes mas y su objetivo dejo de moverse casi pasa de sobre el cuerpo que impedía cerrar la puerta causando que se cayera, por suerte golpeando con fuerza contra la cabeza de aquella cosa termino con su vida, si es que tuvieran una, gracias a dios por seguir usando sus enormes botas en todo momento, incluso para ir a correr o seguramente no hubiera causado el daño que hizo en aquel ser.

Su atención fue capturada de inmediato por aquello dos seres que se cernían sobre lo que el imagino era Carlos, un destello de pelo blanco confirmo su teoría y de inmediato desato toda su ira contra esas cosas, golpeando con fuerza observando su mejor amigo se acurrucaba en una bola intentando proteger a su pequeña macota.

\- Carlos – susurro su nombre aliviado de que aquel chico estuviera bien, de inmediato fue recibido por uno enorme ojos marrones llenos de emoción.

\- ¡Jay!- el pequeño casi se abalanza sobre el adolecente conteniéndose únicamente por estar sosteniendo a su perro, mas el otro le calmo colocando inmediatamente una mano sobre su hombro apretándole suavemente reconfortándole y si había rastros de lagrimas en el rostro del pequeño nadie lo comento.

\- ¿estás herido? – inmediatamente empezó a revisarle con la mirada mientras el joven solo negaba con la cabeza.

\- Estoy bien, Chad sin embargo no, fue mordido antes de llegar aquí – señalo él.

Fue entonces que la atención del mas alto giro en torno al otro adolecente en el lugar, Chad Encanto aun estaba congelado por lo sucedido, ese maldito bastardo, en palabras de Jay, no había movido ni un musculo por para ayudar a Carlos, la ira se hizo presente dentro de él al pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si no hubiera llegado a tiempo.

Afortunadamente para Chad el murmullo rápido de otro joven entrando a la cocina y cerrando suavemente la puerta, no sin antes quitar el cuerpo ahora sí sin vida de aquella cosa del camino le distrajo lo suficiente.

Un simple ademan les hizo guardar silencio mientras la atención regresaba a su cuerpo preparándose para cualquier cosa, los gruñidos detrás de la puerta hicieron eco entre las paredes, el golpeteo incesante de algo claramente queriendo entrar casi hace gritar al único príncipe del lugar, el más joven del lugar solo alcanzo a cubrir su mascota en brazos para evitar que gruñera antes de que todo se quedo en silencio otra vez, uno que era demasiado estremecedor.

\- Creo que se han ido – murmuro el joven solo entonces Carlos noto que se trataba de Taylor uno de sus compañeros de Tourney.

\- ¿Qué demonios son esas cosas? – exploto finalmente el príncipe rompiendo el nuevo silencio que se instalo por el lugar.

\- No lo sé – murmuro su compañero – solo sé que están matando a todos… dios les vi devorar al entrenador – comento horrorizado ante aquel recuerdo.

\- ¿Jay? – el más joven al fin hablo tomando la manga de su sudadera para llamar más la atención.

\- Están por todo el campus, atacan todo lo que se mueva y haga ruido – empezó a recitar información con una calma bien ensayada – saldremos en orden y llegaremos a las chicas entonces…

\- ¿Qué? – interrumpió indignado su majestad- de ningún modo voy a ir con ustedes a buscar a sus amigas, tal vez esto es una maldición causa por Mal – acuso señalándoles.

\- Toma lo que puedas usar como un arma, llegaremos a Mal y Evie, después iremos con el hada madrina ella sabrá que hacer – ignoro por completo aquel comentario centrándose únicamente en aquellos ojos chocolates que le miraban con miedo no pudiendo aun procesar toda esa información – estaremos bien Carlos… unidos recuérdalo – ahora ambas manos le sostenían por los hombros en un intento de asegurarle sus palabras.

\- Estas escuchando iremos por el hada madrina… - hablo mas fuerte al verse ignorado por todos en el lugar.

\- Iremos por las chicas antes y luego el hada madrina Chad y si no te agrada puedes quedarte aquí o ir tu solo – Jay dirigió su atención por un momento al idiota que interrumpía su momento – me da igual lo que hagas – soltando el agarre de los hombros de Carlos no sin antes frotar sus pulgares suavemente para tranquilizarle aun mas – golpea con fuerza y siempre a la cabeza, en cualquier otro lugar no servirá de mucho – termino alejándose de el mientras retomaba su tubo de la mesa donde le coloco momentos antes y se acercaba a la puerta en silencio.

Asomándose con cuidado y tras verificar que el pasillo estuviera despejado salió haciendo una señal para que fuera seguido, Carlos fue el primero que camino tras él, después de tomar a Dude colocarlo dentro de su sudadera para protegerle y tomar el sartén más pesado y resistente que encontró con ambas manos, seguido por Taylor su compañero de equipo que Jay encontró en medio del campo de entrenamiento, juntos había hecho el camino hasta ahí.

Chad, él fue el último en seguirles, Encanto podía ser un idiota pero no estúpido, sabía que sus posibilidades de salir de esto eran más altas si se quedaba con Jay, el definitivamente era más fuerte y al parecer tenia experiencia derribando personas que el, y aún que consideraba que Carlos era un estorbo, tal vez funcionaria de distracción si tuviera que escapar, no es que pensara aventarlo directamente, pero todos sabían que Carlos De Vil era el más débil de los cuatro, el más vulnerable y seguramente el más mimado por todos. De muy mala gana y tomando igualmente algo con que defenderse salió detrás de los chicos, dispuesto a ponerse en el lugar más seguro, en medio aun que eso significara estar cerca del odioso amante de los perros.

Tal vez fue el hecho de que era fin de semana, o que Ben estuviera ocupado tan temprano en la mañana con el hada madrina que no la vería hasta tarde, o el simple hecho de que Evie le había desvelado toda la noche mientras miraban una de esas estúpidas películas para princesas remilgadas que decidió seguir acostada en su cama, podía ver como su mejor amiga seguía durmiendo cómodamente "debo recuperar mi sueño de belleza Mal" le había llamado una vez cuando se encontró en una situación similar, por lo que esa mañana no se levanto de costumbre a ir a la biblioteca a devorar los libros de magia a los que ahora tenía acceso, tal vez el que su madre hubiera irrumpido en la coronación si trajo algo bueno, el hada madrina confiaba en ella y le ayudaría a entrenar su magia para evitar que explotara en algo peor.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y una muy asustada Lonnie entraba cerrando y bloqueando de inmediato la puerta, iba a tener que hechizar la entrada para evitar que alguien más interrumpiera su sueño, tal vez solo dejando entrar a Jay y Carlos, pensándolo mejor Jay solía levantarse muy temprano para correr y podría ir a molestarle, no iba a bloquearla para todos y también eliminar el ruido que al parecer aquella mañana era demasiado, aquellos gritos insensatez y caos que venían principalmente desde la ventana, maldita sea porque tenían que ser tan molestos desde temprano, esperaba que su madre se levantara pronto y les gritara para poder… Mal recordó entonces que no estaba en la isla y el ruido incesante del caos no era algo común.

Ignorando al intruso en la habitación corrió a la ventana más cercana solo para ser recibida por una vista que jamás imagino ver en Auradon, para ser sinceros tampoco esperaba verla en la isla o en algún momento de su vida y sin embargo ahí estaba gente corriendo y gritando por todas partes del campus, peleando unos contra otros, desgarrando sus pieles con sus dientes, casi al pie de su ventana un par de estudiantes desgarraban a otro de sus compañeros devorando sus entrañas.

Su rostro se contrajo en una mueca de horror al darse cuenta de lo que pasaba, seguramente por eso la hija de Mulan tenía esa cara al entrar, tal vez está siendo perseguida, por ellos y… maldita sea Jay, el corría en el bosque temprano, sus ojos de inmediato buscaron a lo lejos tratando de encontrarlo en vano, y Carlos… debe estar aun en su cuarto o peor en el campo de entrenamiento para ese maldito torneo.

Dándose vuelta de inmediato camino a la puerta pero el férreo control de la oriental le impidió abrirla.

\- Hazte a un lado Lonnie- casi gruño la joven intentando arrancarla de la puerta.

\- No puedes salir Mal, están por todas partes – intentaba en vano hacerla entrar en razón.

\- Necesito encontrarles… – la miro con furia contenida cambiando inmediatamente sus ojos a un color verdoso, un acto que solía usar para intimidar.

Pero la joven no se movía intentando evitar que ella saliera lastimada por sus "compañeros" agresivos, todo aquel jaloneo y gritos que fácilmente subieron de tono despertaron a una dormilona princesa.

\- Sabes que necesito mi sueño de belleza Mal – murmuro levantándose la joven de pelo azul pero al verse ignorada mientras las jóvenes peleaban por abrir la puerta se levanto muy molesta para empujarles con fuerza haciéndoles caer en el suelo y así poder abrir la puerta – ¡Fuera necesito dormir! – señalo la puerta abierta.

De inmediato la hija de Mulan se levantó de golpe para correr a cerrar la puerta, sin embargo cuando estaba a punto de lograrlo un cuerpo se impacto con fuerza contra esta.

El pequeño grito de la ahora totalmente despierta hija de la reina malvada estuvo totalmente justificado, cuando una cabeza junto a un brazo se colaban por la puerta para poder entrar, largos y pálidos dedos intentaban alcanzarla para acercarla a su boca jadeante de saliva y sangre, unos ojos desentonados inyectados en sangre le miraban con hambre. Paralizada ante aquella versión tan grotesca de lo que imagino alguna de sus compañeras de clases retrocedió unos pasos sin darse cuenta que aquella criatura se abría paso dentro de la habitación.

De inmediato y como si el grito de su mejor amiga fuera una señal Mal se levantó para empujar con fuerza la puerta con Lonnie, un golpe fuerte de algo golpeando el marco de la puerta y un grito asustado seguido de la lluvia de sangre hacia la única chica que estaba frente a aquel ser después la puerta estaba cerrada, habían golpeado y explotado la cabeza de aquella cosa en un intento de sacarla y lamentablemente Evie había recibido todo el contenido de aquella explosión, al igual que la alfombra y parte de la pared pero eso no era importante.

Evie hubiera comenzado a gritar aun mas si no fuera porque Lonnie corrió a consolarla, acariciando su pelo tras limpiar su rostro con un pañuelo, afortunadamente para ella para mayor parte de la sangre y sesos cayeron en su ropa y poco en su cara, solo su mejilla derecha y parte de su nariz estaba empapada con los restos asquerosos de aquel ser. Mientras ella era consolada Mal se paseaba por la habitación peinando sus cabellos con sus dedos en un intento por tranquilizarse y entender lo que pasaba.

Personas que se devoraban unos a otros casi parecían muertos, ¿una maldición tal vez? , ¿Algún hechizo de un estudiante que salió mal?, pero la magia estaba prohibida en Auradon, con sus excepciones y más importante ¿quién sería tan ruin como para aventar aquella maldición?

Maléfica

Su mirada de inmediato se poso en el pequeño terrario a un lado de su cama, una pecera de cristal que contenía a su madre, aquella salamandra diminuta que no había crecido ni un centímetro desde que había sido transformada, luego de la coronación no vieron ningún daño en dejar que se quedara con ella, Maléfica no tenía ningún poder ahora, en palabras del Hada madrina toda su magia había sido o bien encerrada en su interior al reducirse o dispersado en aquella nube por el aire.

Y sin embargo al mirarla fijamente parecía como si se burlara de ella, es como si aceptara toda la culpa de aquel incidente, pero entonces ¿por qué ahora?, habían pasado semanas desde la coronación y esta cosa, solo tenía unas horas, tal vez una noche a lo mucho de empezar, alguien más tenía que estar detrás de todo eso.

El golpeteo incesante de la puerta le hizo dirigir la atención de su madre a sus dos amigas que intentaban aferrarse una a la otra en terror puro por lo que fuera que intentara entrar, se acerco a ellas y tras susurrarles que guardaran silencio busco por toda la habitación algo que pudiera defenderlas, pero el ruido era muy insistente, demasiado insistente, pronto Evie grito mas fuerte recordando aquel horroroso ser que intentaba tomarla.

\- ¿Mal, Evie? – la voz de Jay les hizo soltar un suspiro de alivio contenido y de inmediato corrieron a abrir la puerta, un par de cuerpos se encontraban esparcidos alrededor del pasillo, el sobrante de lo que intento entrar aun estaba contra su puerta y un muy agitado Jay le sonreirá con alivio entrado al cuarto, cuando vieron a un Carlos aferrado a un sartén ensangrentado como si su vida dependiera de ellos, con el rostro lleno de total terror Mal se dio cuenta de algo, aquello realmente estaba pasando, alguien lanzo una maldición, una que seguramente su madre conocía, una que destruiría todo Auradon.

Caminaron en silencio por aquellos pasillos los cuales se encontraban demasiados desiertos, demasiado tranquilos, como si fuera una invitación, una trampa aguardándoles para atraparles. Su instinto gritaba peligro, cada uno de sus sentidos estaba alerta esperando a que cualquiera de esas cosas saltara y atacara, les arrastrara lejos y devorara, alternando su atención en el frente para evitar posibles amenazas y a su espalda para observar como su pequeño amigo no se desarmara en un manojo de nervios intentaba liderar el camino.

El terrible miedo crecía en la base de estomago, le asustaba aquella situación, no sabía que pasaba, cuando había empezado o como detenerlo, aferrándose únicamente a la idea de tener que mantener a sus amigos juntos, no a su familia unida, el intentaría protegerlos, mejor dicho el los protegería sin importar el costo. Algo pequeño se arrastro a sus pies sobresaltándole un poco y tras patearse mentalmente por distraerse, eso puedo causar su muerte o peor aun la muerte de Carlos, hablando del pequeño este había salido casi de inmediato corriendo frente a él.

\- Maldita sea Carlos – tu grito salió mucho más fuerte de lo necesario y de inmediato corriste detrás de el para detenerle, a tu espalda escuchaste los pasos de tus otros compañeros o al menos eso creías o estarías en problemas, cuando al fin le hallaste un grupo de esas criaturas estaban a escasos centímetros de ustedes.

Carlos estaba agachado, olvidando completamente su improvisada arma en un intento de alcanzar a Dude a sus pies, quien ladraba insistente a aquellos caminantes que se acercaban para atraparlo, una sombra pronto cubrió al pequeño que ahora se paralizaba de miedo al tener tan cerca ese ser, asimilar aquel incidente había tomado más tiempo para el de lo que hubiera preferido, corriste de inmediato blandiendo tu arma como una espada para lanzar la cabeza de aquel monstruo lejos de tu pequeño amigo, tu pierna se levantó inmediatamente después para empujar con fuerza tu bota sobre el pecho de un segundo atacante que casi te derriba.

\- Por aquí – llamo alguien abriendo de inmediato una puerta al azar y sin pensarlo dos veces capturaste la cintura de tu amigo que al parecer sostenía de nuevo a su mascota y arma para levantarlo metiéndose dentro de la habitación.

De inmediato cerraron la entrada con fuerza utilizando sus cuerpos como peso contra la madera para evitar que ellos llegaran a ustedes, cuando al fin cesaron de su lucha por mantener aquella puerta cerrada suspiraste de alivio dejando caer tu frente sobre el hombro de tu mejor amigo. Tu firme agarre no se había aflojado ni un poco desde que le tomaste en el pasillo temiendo por su seguridad, le mantenías cerca de ti asegurándote que se mantuviera a salvo y si no fuera por su voz llamándote seguramente no lo hubieras soltado nunca.

\- Jay…- murmuro aquel joven intentando alejarse o al menos despegar su espalda de tu pecho – Jay está bien… se han ido – trato de tranquilizarte al creerte temeroso de aquellas cosas, si tan solo entendiera que la razón por la que temblabas en aquel momento era por que casi le perdías – se han ido… estamos a salvo… Jay – bajando con cuidado su única arma el dueño de aquellos profundos ojos marrones coloco su única mano libre sobre la tuya, aquella que aun le sostenía en su lugar, aquella que le apretaba con fuerza- está bien – volvió a repetir sosteniendo tu mano mientras su voz empezaba a quebrarse dándote cuenta así que tal vez aquellas palabras tranquilizadoras no solo eran para ti.

\- ¿pero qué demonios De Vil? – su momento se vio interrumpido cuando un muy molesto príncipe se acerco a ustedes- casi haces que nos maten… ¿eres un idiota? – al fin el fuerte agarre de tu protector se fue desvaneciendo – salir corriendo así quieres que nos…

\- Cállate Chad – hablo finalmente el hijo de Jafar deshaciendo el abrazo para alejarse de la puerta y acercarte más a la fuente de luz de habitación, aquello bien era un dormitorio y al notar por las cortinas llenas de sangre junto a la ropa esparcidas por todas partes ya había sido atacado – estas bien Carlos – susurro suavemente examinando tu rostro, acariciando tu mejilla con cuidado, contando cada una de tus pecas, buscando algún indicio de que algo no fuera bien.

\- Si – respondiste – Dude… el… lo siento Jay – desviaste la mirada avergonzado, Chad tenía razón, casi haces que les maten –salió corriendo y yo... tenía que…

\- Un maldito perro – el rubio príncipe ya se estaba cansando de ser ignorado – ¡casi morimos por un maldito perro! – ahora si estaba gritando

\- Está bien Chad tranquilízate – el cuarto miembro del grupo y aquel que les empujo al cuarto intento aligerar el ambiente- lo importante es que todos estamos bien.

\- ¿Bien?... Taylor, bien – ahora miraba a su compañero de equipo furioso – este Villano arriesgo nuestras vidas por un maldito perro y tu quieres que me calme, vas a hacer que nos maten De Vil… todos aquí moriremos por ti… - siguió gritando el joven, vertiendo todo el miedo en forma de palabras hirientes para el más joven del grupo – Nunca llegaremos con vida con el hada madrina sí Jay sigue poniéndote sobre todo – hablaba para sí mismo – vamos a morir y será tu culpa por ser el más débil.

\- Dije que te callaras Chad – gruño al fin el moreno que intentaba resistir el impulso de golpearle – Carlos se equivoco pero estará bien… el no necesita que lo protejan – termino dedicándole una mirada de lo mas aterradora que hubieran visto – seguiremos el plan a menos que tengan otro comentario inteligente que decir – miro a sus tres compañeros y se encamino nuevamente a la puerta.

\- Espera - murmuro malhumorado el príncipe rascando el vendaje que cubría su herida, había estado molestándole cada vez más y esperaba refrescarla con un poco de agua por lo que se dirigió al baño de la habitación -necesito… - pero antes de que pudiera terminar su frase un cuerpo se abría paso desde el baño abalanzándose contra el primogénito de Cenicienta.

\- ¡Chad! – grito blandiendo su sartén con fuerza Carlos, el único que estaba lo suficientemente cerca para ayudarle, restos de carne ensangrentada volaron, dientes y saliva llenaron toda la superficie de aquella improvisada arma que derribaban al atacante – puede que sea el más débil de mi familia – murmuro empujándole para pisar con fuerza la cabeza de aquel ser con su bota y destrozarla – pero olvidas que crecí en la isla también… – levantando la mirada del cuerpo ensangrentando para cruzar miradas con el príncipe – no me subestimes – termino para alejarse a recoger a su perro y asegurarlo ahora si dentro de su sudadera.

La mirada que Jay le dirigió a nuestro pequeño amigo estaba llena de orgullo y un poco de alivio, tal vez solo tal vez lograrían llegar a salvo con las chicas y buscar la forma de arreglar eso, después de todo era hijos de Villanos y si algo aprendió en la Isla fue a sobrevivir.

Dos puertas mas y el dormitorio de las chicas les esperaba, el pasillo desierto les llamaba con falsa seguridad, por lo que caminaron aun mas despacio, esperando no hacer mucho ruido, un cuerpo casi destrozado alerto al líder de la pequeña empresa, preocupándole por estar tan cerca de la habitación de aquellas a las que había llegado a considerar sus hermanas, trato de apresurar el paso pero el gemido de uno de sus amigos le hizo girar la cabeza.

\- ¿Chad? – murmuro su compañero de torneo – vamos amigo ¿qué pasa? – se acerco preocupado al verlo estremecerse en una bola de rodillas al suelo.

\- Chicos por favor ya casi llegamos – murmuro Carlos manteniéndose alerta pero aun preocupado – hay que ayudarle – sugirió a su compañero el cual asintiendo paso un brazo por debajo de los hombros del príncipe y le ayudo a levantarse.

Un par de pasos fueron aquellos que alcanzaron a dar cuando entendieron la magnitud de aquello, el por qué esas cosas parecían estar muertas atacando todo lo vivo y seguir siendo cada vez mas.

En el momento en el que Taylor ayudo a Chad este ya no existía, un fuerte agarre le tomo por sorpresa y unos blancos dientes desgarraron su garganta no sin antes poder soltar un pequeño grito.

Carlos y Jay giraron de inmediato para ver como el príncipe se cernía sobre la garganta de su compañero devorando su carne, el más joven se aferró a su arma aun sorprendió por aquel repentino cambio, por suerte para el Jay no pensó demasiado y de inmediato golpeo a su majestad en la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones para terminar con él, y si tal vez disfruto un poco al destrozar la cabeza de su compañero nadie tenía que enterarse, aun no le había perdonado por lo de Evie y por el hecho de que siempre hablaba mal de ellos, sobre todo de Carlos.

\- ¿Cómo paso esto? – murmuro el amante de los perros observando como el cráneo de lo que era Chad era destrozado.

\- Debió infectarse… el fue mordido…-susurro casi para sí mismo desviando la vista de aquella única víctima de Encanto, la garganta ensangrentada y los ojos sin vida de su cuarto compañero – sigamos – termino ignorando el sentimiento de culpa, la ira de no poder prevenir eso pero sobretodo el miedo de saber que si era mordido o alguien de sus amigos era igual a ser una de esas cosas.

Aquello lo estaba volviendo loco, no sabía cómo les protegería de lo que fuera que sucedía.

Llegaron de inmediato a la puerta de su familia, aquella que habían adoptado cuando llegaron a Auradon, intentaron forcejear la puerta pero al encontrarla cerrada era difícil entrar, esto le dio algo de esperanza, después de todo si alguien sobreviviría a esta locura esa seria Mal y Evie, estaba casi completamente seguro que estas no se pondrían a llorar o al menos eso creyó cuando al abrirse la puerta después de llamar a las chicas, fue recibido por una Evie en brazos de Lonnie llorando desconsoladamente y cubierta de sangre.

El miedo de que estuviera herida de inmediato se apodero de él, la culpa de haber llegado demasiado tarde por lo que pasando de largo a Mal quien le bombardeaba con preguntas e ignorando a Lonnie saco a la que consideraba una hermana menor y la abrazo con fuerza para tranquilizare, mientras buscaba signos de heridas en su cuerpo, afortunadamente descubrió que solo su hermoso camisón era la única víctima del lugar, la sangre no parecía ser ella y tras examinar la habitación noto las marcas de sangre en la puerta.

Algo había intentado entrar y las chicas de alguna forma se las arreglaron para impedirlo, tal vez la cabeza de aquella cosa exploto y ensucio a la chica en sus brazos, aquello era un alivio Evie estaba a salvo, su familia estaba segura, al menos por ahora.

\- Jay ¿Qué demonios está pasando? – el tronar de unos dedos frente a su rostro y una mirada furioso verdosa le saco de sus pensamientos.

\- No lo sé Mal – suspiro después de soltar el agarre de la joven que se limitó a sentarse sobre la cama más cercana – una de esas cosas me ataco y… ¡no sé qué diablos pasa! – exploto al fin aquel joven, toda la tranquilidad que Carlos le vio tener en el transcurso de su jornada hasta esa habitación había desaparecido – están matando a todos, comiéndose entre sí… es el infierno – murmuro cubriendo su rostro con ambas mano en un intento de tranquilizarse.

\- Yo estaba en el patio cuando mire a Zac devorar el brazo de una chica – murmuro la hasta ahora callada oriental.

\- Eso no importa ahora - el más joven de todos intento tranquilizarlos.

\- ¡No importa!- grito la chica del tatuaje del doble dragón – esto es una maldición realmente diabólica… como vamos a revertirla si no sabemos cómo empezó.

\- Carlos tiene razón – se levanto inmediatamente el joven – no ganaremos nada aquí discutiendo y peleando, iremos a buscar al hada madrina… - miro fijamente a sus amigos – si esto es una maldición o algo similar sabrá que hacer.

Todos dentro de aquella habitación asintieron, Evie corrió al baño para limpiarse un poco y cambiarse de ropa, Mal simplemente se cambio ahí obligando a sus amigos a darle la espalda en ese momento no había tiempo para tener estúpidos protocolos de sociedad, su cabeza aun estaba llenada de preguntas, su mirada aun se dirigía a su madre en aquella prisión de cristal quien la miraba con intensidad, casi burlándose de ella.

Si bien la hija de Grimhilde apenas había salido vestida con su acostumbrado atuendo principesco la puerta se estremeció nuevamente, algo intentaba entrar a la habitación, de inmediato Jay se alejó de la ventana donde se mantenía viendo el desastroso caos que ocurría a sus pies, tratando de darle sentido a lo que pasaba para colocarse frente a sus amigos.

El pequeño De Vil se levanto de la cama donde acariciaba a un muy asustado perro para tomar su arma, Mal busco con la mirada su libro de hechizos sin saber si le ayudaría de algo, Lonnie se escondió detrás de uno de los postes de a cama de las chicas y Evie ella se estremeció congelándose en su lugar aferrándose al espejo en su mano donde se miraba segundos antes.

Cuando el bloqueo de la puerta cedió una figura familiar se adentro a la habitación cerrando con fuerza después.

\- Ben – suspiro con alivio la chica de pelo morado, lanzándose inmediato hacia adelante, pero la postura del árabe no se relajo ni un instante, el acostumbrado pulcro traje del Rey estaba manchado en sangre incluso algo desgarradas.

\- ¿te han mordido? – el fuerte agarre de Jay detuvo el avance de la hija de Maléfica, sosteniéndole con fuerza.

\- Jay ¿Qué demonios suéltame? – forcejeo mas la joven en un intento inútil de correr a su novio que recién entraba.

\- He visto lo que sucede cuando eso pasa – utilizando toda su fuerza se coloco frente a sus amigos, no su familia protegiéndoles con su propio cuerpo – no lo repetiré otra vez Ben – levanto su arma contra aquel a que debía venerar como su Rey, aquel tubo metálico cubierto de sangre seca – ¿te han mordido? – le miro directamente a los ojos esperando una respuesta positiva, mientras a sus espaldas Carlos detenía a la chica del cabello violeta negando con la cabeza, estremeciéndose ante el recuerdo de lo ocurrido.

\- No – mostros sus brazos libres de heridas – estoy limpio Jay – poco a poco el árabe tuvo que bajar el arma no sin antes asegurarse con la mirada de que aquello fuera cierto, una joven al fin pudo correr a abrazar a su novio y un respiro de alivio compartido disipo la tensión del momento, ahora solo faltaba ir por el hada madrina.

Con el éxito de integrar a su sociedad a los hijos de sus enemigos más peligrosos el ahora nuevo Rey tenía la intención de traer a nuevos jóvenes, solo unos pocos, para esto tena que consultar los nombres con el hada madrina e ir a la escuela tan temprano, teniendo que cancelar sus planes con su novia, ser rey no era nada fácil y mucho menos uno de 16 años.

Con cero ánimos de tener una aburrida charla con el hada madrina quien seguramente le hablaría sobre la historia familiar de cada uno de los candidatos para salir de la isla, en un intento de disuadirlo, y que ahora sabían que los villanos veían ese programa como la oportunidad para apoderarse de la varita y ser libres se encontraba en camino al lugar.

Puede que Maléfica estuviera ahora indefensa, pero aun quedaban muchos hechiceros o villanos lo simplemente malvados para poder usar el poder de la varita, sus pensamientos se vieron interrumpidos cuando la limosina en la que se transportaba se vio detenida de golpe, intento llamar a su chofer pero este simplemente le indico quedarse dentro, cuando abrió la ventana para observar lo que fuera que les detuviera, un pálido brazo bañado en sangre intento atraparle, de golpe cerro la ventana solo para observar como la ventanilla que comentaba con la cabina del conductor se abría lentamente revelando a su chofer siendo devorado por un ser que se internaba desde la ventana, el parabrisas estaba totalmente cubierto de seres igualmente ensangrentaos intentando entrar, algo terriblemente malo sucedía.

Reprimiendo un grito ante aquel espeluznante escena noto como el conductor ahora sin vida era dejado de lado por la criatura, quien de inmediato le noto, aquella cosa iba a matarle, sin esperar a ser atacado el hijo de Bestia presiono un botón para abrir el compartimiento superior de la limosina, agradeciendo a su amigo Chad por enseñarle como accionarla, de inmediato intento salir solo para darse cuenta que está casi completamente rodeado, y no solo eso, si no el campus escolar, aquel que no estaba tan lejos se encontraba en una situación similar, si salía ahora estaría muerto seguramente, necesitaba un arma.

Sentándose nuevamente en la limosina, mientras vigilaba como aquella cosa intentaba entrar por la pequeña ventana que les conectaba busco algo que le sirviera de arma, gracias a Merlín por tener la grandiosa idea de llevar a Mal a jugar Beisbol o ese bate no estaría ahí, puede que no fuera nada romántico, pero sabía muy bien que a su chica aun le incomodaban los gestos extremadamente cursis, en sus palabras no de él.

Salió nuevamente con el bate en manos a tiempo de ser agarrado por la criatura en el interior, parándose en el techo de su vehículo busco una salida, sin pensarlo dos veces golpeo la cabeza de una se esas cosas importándole poco manchar sus estúpidamente caros zapatos nuevos, tal vez debería ser como sus amigos y usar botas de combate todo el tiempo, era como si ellos estuvieran listos para correr en todo momento y tal vez lo estaban, definitivamente la vida en la isla no debió ser nada fácil.

Esquivando de esas cosas, golpeando con fuerza, incluso golpeándolas con sus puños y gracias a la fuerza heredada por su padre, Merlín bendiga al hada que maldijo a su padre transformándolo en Bestia ya que gracias a eso parte de esa fuerza le fue heredada se abrió paso hasta la institución, para ser exactos a los dormitorios, corrió con rapidez, derribando todo lo que tenía enfrente, pero buscando a quien ayudar logro abrirse paso hasta la habitación de su novia, se sintió un poco culpable cuando su primer instinto fue buscar a Mal y olvidarse de sus padres o de cualquiera de sus amigos, pero la desecho de inmediato al encontrar a su novia.

Un Jay muy enojado le amenazo nada más entrar a la habitación, por suerte para el todo se tranquilizo y tras discutir la situación todos se pusieron en marcha con el hada madrina.

Casi es derribado por una de esas cosas, si no hubiera tenido su bate como escudo contra su pecho seguramente le hubieran desgarrado la garganta nada mas al salir de la habitación, santo cielo ese era Taylor.

\- Abajo – grito su novia ordenándole agacharse, en cuanto lo hizo un enorme tubo de metal golpeo a cabeza de su atacante dándole tiempo suficiente para empujarle lejos.

\- Taylor… pero… - susurro el más joven al salir de la habitación mientras Jay destruía su cabeza – creí… Chan le mato – murmuro impactado.

\- ¿Qué? – la atención del rey se centro en el joven y de inmediato al cuerpo de su compañero, y ahí lo miro, delante de el más atrás del cuerpo ahora destrozado de Taylor estaba Chad o lo que quedaba de él, su amigo estaba muerto.

\- Si te muerden o mueres regresas como uno de ellos – hablo sacándole de sus pensamientos el joven del tubo de metal – tengan cuidado… Carlos – llamo a su amigo para indicarle seguirlo de cerca.

\- ¿Ben? – el llamado de su novia le saco de sus pensamientos y de inmediato siguió a sus amigos hasta el hada madrina.

Llegar hasta la oficina del hada madrina no fue nada fácil, mas de tres ataques después y que Lonnie casi fuera asesinada por una de esas cosas, por suerte Evie se había recuperado de su shock inicial y gracias a el antiguo Rey Bestia por poner armaduras decorativas en el pasillo por el que ahora caminaban, la hija de la reina malvada demostró porque tenían que temerle. Tomando una maza de la armadura más cercana derribo al atacante de la joven oriental, aquella cosa debía pesar un montón y Lonnie mentiría si no se sentía impresionada por la fuerza de la joven princesa.

Abriéndose paso hasta la oficina donde debería estar presente el hada, Ben aseguraba que le esperaría en ese lugar para su reunión de esa mañana, mas no fue una bondadosa hada lo que les recibió, abalanzándose contra ellos una mujer, la que el Rey reconoció como secretaria del la directora se tambaleo hasta ellos, tenía el brazo mordido y su pierna destrozada, había estado intentando derribar la puerta del armario cuando se giro para atacarles, el Rey Ben no tardo en entrar en acción derribando a la mujer, murmurando una disculpa mientras terminaba con su "vida", de inmediato Carlos se acerco al armario pensando que tal vez estuviera escondida ahí, lo cual explicaría por qué la criatura insistía con entrar.

Una muy asustada Jane aferrada a Audrey gritaron al ver abrir la puerta, el amante de los perros intento tranquilizarles, pero no fue hasta que el hada madrina les hablo suavemente las chicas salieron con ella del armario.

Mal corrió a acercarse a ella intentando buscar en vano una explicación, sin embargo el hada madrina estaba muy confundida.

\- Es la magia de tu madre no cabe duda – hablo mirándole a los ojos mientras mantenía sus brazos cruzados – sin embargo, es imposible que ella lanzara esta maldición – suspiro confundida – alguien debió utilizarla, tomo la magia que se libero durante la coronación y espero el momento para lanzarla, traer la muerte a Auradon…

\- Pero puedes revertirla – la voz esperanzada de su hija le hizo negar con su cabeza – no sin mi varita, aun esta en el museo, luego del incidente decidimos dejarla ahí… parecía el lugar más seguro pero…

\- Pero no es una buena idea ahora – comento sarcásticamente Jay al darse cuenta que debían arriesgarse todo el camino hasta el estúpido museo, solo porque la directora creía que era lo mejor.

\- Estará bien – trato de tranquilizar las cosas el Rey – solo tenemos que ir, recuperar la varita y el hada madrina podrá arreglarlo.

\- Es una buena idea – sonrió con tranquilidad la mujer – vayan por ella yo esperare aquí.

\- ¡Entiende que sería suicidio salir afuera con estas cosas y todavía espera que regresemos! - exclamo cada vez más molesto el hijo de Jafar – Chad y Taylor murieron de camino aquí, ¿espera que solo uno de nosotros regrese? – la actitud poco cooperativa de la directora empezaba a fastidiarle – por qué no usa su magia y se aparece – la ira casi se desbordaba.

\- Jay está bien – el toque tranquilizador de Carlos le hizo detenerse de cometer una locura.

\- Lo lamento – murmuro el hada con verdadera pena- se que no es fácil pero yo no les seria de ayuda, sin mi varita estoy indefensa solo sería una carga… pero si la consiguen Mal puede lanzar el hechizo en mi lugar – sonrió tranquilizadoramente.

\- Yo no podría – murmuro la implicada dando un paso detrás del hada.

\- Nadie más que tu está familiarizada con la magia de tu madre… si alguien puede revertirla serias tu Mal – se acerco a la joven para tranquilizarle – yo te diré que hacer, por favor… ellos te necesitan.

\- Yo me quedare contigo madre – murmuro su hija.

\- Yo no pienso salir de aquí- termino la hija de la más bella del lugar.

\- Todos deberían ir… sería mucho más fácil…

\- Que nos maten a todos - murmuro mal humorado Jay que ahora vigilaba la puerta, a su lado Carlos que sostenía a su perro en brazos le dio una mirada reprobatoria por su comentario, mas al reconocer la ansiedad y miedo en el joven suspiro recargando su frente contra su pecho en un intento de tranquilizarle.

\- Estará bien – susurro el para evitar otro arrebato de ira del hijo de Jafar, quien se limito a asentir y acariciar su hombro con dulzura.

Fue Evie quien noto únicamente este intercambio entre ambos jóvenes sintiéndose por primera vez desde que aquello comenzaba sola, incomoda por presenciar un momento de lo que ella calificaba como intimo. No era un secreto que en la isla la soledad y necesidad de sentir contacto humano daba pie a los dichosos acuerdos, sin embargo ninguno era tan intimo como aquel, mostrar ese tipo de comportamiento, el cuidado ajeno era símbolo de debilidad, por eso al mirar como una simple caricia, una cálida mirada le hacía recordar el hecho de que estaba sola en ese momento. Desde que eso comenzó no había pensado en Doug, el pobre chico al cual aun tenía cierta reprensión por aceptar.

No era su culpa que años de crianza arraigados en su piel aun le hicieran rechazar al chico que más le importaba, todo por el pequeño detalle de no ser un príncipe. Un maldito príncipe que su madre insistía en que merecía, la principal razón por la que pasaba horas y horas frente a su espejo desde muy niña prendiendo como maquillarse "la belleza es dolor Evie, un príncipe no se fijara en ti si pareces una vulgar campesina" aun podía escuchar a su madre reprendiéndola cuando la sorprendía comiendo de mas aquel día, aun cuando todo el alimento que obtuviera fuera un bollo rancio de pan y un vaso de agua.

Las marcas rojas de su piel tras tallarse diariamente miles de veces al lavar el maquillaje de su rostro. Su madre nunca estaba conforme con la apariencia de ella, con la forma en que ella era. La voz de su madre recordándole que no era hermosa y jamás llegaría a serlo tanto como ella lo fue, tanto como la reina malvada decía ser, sin importar cuánto bajara de peso, cuánto dolor tenía que soportar, cuantas veces se desmayo deambulando por los pasillos de su castillo debido al hambre siempre estaba mal, cuanto maquillaje utilizara, siempre se veía horrible, que tan bien hiciera los deberes o sus modales fueran pulcros, jamás seria una verdadera princesa a los ojos de su madre.

Evie sería una completa decepción, lo había sido desde que no nació hermosa, cuando perdió la oportunidad de recuperar el personal de Maléfica, cuando no fue lo suficientemente fuerte para escapar de su atacante en la isla, cuando perdió lo que su madre llamo "lo único valioso en ti", cuando se hizo amiga de la hija de la enemiga de su madre, cuando eligió el Bien en lugar de todo lo que era, cuando se había enamorado de un chico que no era un príncipe.

Ella estaba rota… quebrada por dentro sin poder aceptar que era merecedora de el amor puro de Doug, el amor de alguien que no era un presuntuoso príncipe.

\- Evie – la voz preocupada de Lonnie la saco de sus pensamientos, traicioneras lágrimas amenazaban por correr por su rostro destrozando su maquillaje - ¿estás bien?

\- Todo está bien – se obligo a responder con voz firme aferrándose a su Maza, tragando su dolor como acostumbraba hacer, ella era una princesa la hija de gran Grimhilde una de las más crueles villanos de la historia y no se derrumbaría en esa situación no otra vez.

Su amiga iba a discutir su respuesta pero afortunadamente para ella el grupo se reunió en la puerta, Jay había salido asegurándose que el camino estuviera despejado aguardando en la salida para que todos siguieran adelante, fue el rey quien encabezo al grupo esta vez aferrándose a su bate, detrás de él una muy asustada Audrey se pegaba a su espalda en un intento de estar protegida.

Su atención se centro en Jay quien con un simple ademan le indico seguir, Evie se encamino detrás de los jóvenes seguida de Lonnie que aun estaba indefensa sin ningún arma, fueron seguidas por una llorosa Jane quien era sacada de los brazos de su madre por Carlos, le había dado a Dude para que la joven tuviera algo a que aferrarse, algo que le trajera algo de paz en aquel caos. El hijo de Cruella tomo su improvisada arma con ambas manos y salió detrás de ella mientras Jay seguía esperando a Mal.

Casi había dado vuelta para seguir a su mejor amigo cuando algo le llamo la atención, el hada madrina susurro unas palabras a Mal quien se estremeció por un segundo antes de asentir y salir corriendo del lugar, un último vistazo a la mujer a quien había gritado hace un momento le hizo comprender por qué les enviaba solos a este peligroso viaje.

El hada madrina dejo caer su mano, aquella que se aferraba con fuerza a su ante brazo revelando una herida, ella había sido mordida, solo Mal y el al notar que nadie reacciono por ese hecho lo sabían. La directora les había fallado en mantener a salvo a todo Auradon, solo le quedaba eso, quedarse lejos para no lastimarles más al parecer ella sabía lo que vendría después, tal vez aquella mujer que estaba en la oficina sufrió lo mismo que Chad.

Salió inmediatamente detrás de Mal asegurándose que el no dejaría que eso pasara, el se encargaría que todos llegaran salvo con la varita, confiaba que Mal revirtiera la maldición y todos se salvaban, lo haría sin perder a nadie. Si hubiera visto el rostro de su mejor amiga cuando el hada madrina le susurro sabría que aquello apenas empezaba.

El trayecto a el museo fue literalmente lo peor que habían vivido ese día, afuera no había donde ocultarse, no había paredes para protegerse ni armas para defenderse, salieron a paso lento tratando de no llamar la atención, ignorando lo pequeños gritos que se escuchaban detrás de ellos en la escuela, tuvieron que morderse la lengua para no gritar de desesperación, para no alertar a mas de esas cosas, los pocos que se encontraron en el camino fácilmente había sido derribados por ellos.

Encontraron a Doug justamente antes de salir del edificio, pero cuando Evie intento acercase a él algo terrible sucedió, el que antes era su amigo se abalanzo contra ella, cualquiera se paralizaría de miedo, dudaría en atacarle, pero no ella, se había prometido no causarle molestias a sus amigos, por eso mientras el que antes fue el amor de su vida intentaba atraparla ella levanto su arma para destruir su cabeza, un par de golpes fueron suficientes para derribarlo, un par de golpes terminaron por quebrarla, sus lagrimas corrieron por su rostro, los sollozos inundaron la habitación.

Le había matado, destrozo al ser que amaba y ni siquiera había tenido la oportunidad no ella nunca tuvo el valor para hacerle saber a ese chico que le amaba como nada en la vida, había tenido tanto miedo a seguir decepcionando a su madre que ignoro aquel sentimiento, le hizo a un lado y ahora era demasiado tarde.

Sus amigos miraron con horror como la joven se hacía cargo de Doug, como con cada golpe contra el atacante lagrimas cubrían sus mejillas, y ella seguía golpeando, incluso cuando todo termino, una y otra vez, solo Lonnie atino a acercarse para detenerla, solo ella tuvo el valor de abrazarle con fuerza mientras la joven volvía a romperse en sus brazos, como la Hija de la reina malvada renegaba por primera vez de su madre, después de todo era difícil despojarse de viejos hábitos.

Ese no fue el único ataque la siguiente vez, Carlos había perdido su arma, por suerte para él la escuela tenia hachas contra incendios en ella, esa era mucho más útil a la hora de atacar, se la ofreció a Jay ya que era el principalmente junto al Rey quien derribaba a las criaturas, pero este se negó, un hacha era mucho más un arma que un tubo de metal y el árabe jamás se perdonaría quitarle la ventaja a su pequeño amigo.

El próximo ataque cobro una víctima más, una pequeña y peluda víctima, en un descuido Jane le había soltado y este había corrido lejos ladrando, alejando a los caminantes de ellos, Jay tuvo que sostener a Carlos para evitar que este corriera tras el perro, arrastrarle por el camino para llegar a un lugar seguro, aprovechando la pequeña distracción, cuando las puertas de aquel museo se cerraron tras de sí el joven se derrumbo.

Lloro amargamente tratando de salir, golpeo con fuerza el pecho del que lo sostenía, mientras la joven se disculpaba una y otra vez.

\- Carlos… lo siento tanto… lo siento tanto - murmuraba la joven vestida de celeste.

\- Déjame salir Jay – imploro aferrándose a su camisa llena de lagrimas – debo ayudarle… por favor – suplicaba mirándole con aquellos enormes ojos marrones, pero el moreno no cedió.

\- Estará bien Carlos – trato de tranquilizarse soltando su arma para abrazarle contra su pecho – Dude es inteligente no se dejara atrapar.

\- Tu no lo entiendes Jay… necesito salvarlo… déjame ir por favor.- ahora su rostro se encontraba entre su pecho ahogando gemidos de dolor.

\- No… es peligroso – le alejo de su cuerpo para mirarle fijamente a sus ojos – no te dejare ir y es mi última palabra.

\- ¡Te odio! - grito el joven sin atreverse de mirarlo a los ojos alejándose de el sin notar el daño de aquellas palabras, tomando su hacha del suelo y acercándose a Evie lo mas lejos del joven, ignorando a una suplicante Jane y negándose a hacerle frente.

Carlos De Vil no sabía que muy pronto se arrepentiría de esas palabras.

\- ¡La varita chicos! – Mal decidió tomar el liderazgo ya que todos estaban sin ánimo, cansados y con muy bajas esperanzas, empujándoles por el edificio para que caminaran.

\- Es como un deja vu – comento felizmente Evie para aligerar el ambiente, sin embargo nadie más contesto su broma.

No fue mucho lo que avanzaron cuando aquello paso, en un instante caminaban por las vacías salas del museo y al siguiente corrían a toda prisa para tomar la varita, algo había activado la alarma, tal vez el guardia en su desesperación intento tomarla, o una criatura fue atraída por el campo de fuerza activándola, lo que fuera había traído la activación de la sirena, y era cuestión de tiempo para que aquel lugar se llenara de esos seres.

Tenían que actuar ahora tomar la varia y lanzar el hechizo, mas al llegar al lugar, cuando finalmente Mal pudo tomarla del campo de fuerza, tras deshacerse de aquel caminante que chocaba una y otra vez con el campo la esperanza se perdió.

No había magia, la varita era totalmente inútil en las manos de Mal, intento con todas sus fuerzas agitarla, usarla, pero no podía sentir ni una chispa de magia.

\- El campo de fuerza – murmuro Ben acercándose a su novia – lo olvide después de lo de Maléfica y tras decidir traer nuevos estudiantes se coloco otro campo de fuerza.

\- ¿Eso qué significa? – pregunto desconcertada Evie.

\- Significa que… la alarma funciona como una barrera… mientras este activada bloquea todo tipo de magia – miro desesperado a sus amigos el Rey.

\- Debemos desactivarla – empezó a reír el más joven ante aquellos nervios – pudiste decirlo antes... ya sabes cuando estábamos en la entrada… para este momento estará lleno de esas cosas – la desesperación empezó a hacerse presente.

\- La contraseña – murmuro el árabe – dame la contraseña Carlos… se que la sabes la ultima vez tú la desactivaste – se acercó al más joven ignorando el hecho de que era odiado por él.

\- Estás loco esas cosas van a matarte si regresas tu solo – respondió aun molesto por lo sucedido – iré contigo tal vez la cambiaron y necesitas…

\- Dame la maldita contraseña De Vil – escupió su nombre con desprecio – soy el más rápido de todos será fácil para mí – entre cerro los ojos al mirarle para darle énfasis a sus palabras.

\- Tal vez necesitamos un mejor plan – intento tranquilizar el Rey del lugar – pensemos en…

Mas el insistente ruido de algo acercándose les sorprendió, de pronto un sinnúmero de cuerpos se acercaban por las escaleras para atacarles de inmediato corrieron en dirección opuesta, buscando la segunda salida del lugar llegaron a una sala donde nunca habían estado una llena de figuras de cera de las princesas, buscando un lugar donde ocultarse las dos chicas mas asustadas del grupo buscaron una puerta o alguna otra habitación de lo contrario estarían atrapados y sin una puerta que aislara la sala estaña perdidos.

\- Maldita sea estamos atrapados – chillo desesperada Audrey – vamos a morir.

\- Nadie va a morir – tranquilizo el Rey del lugar – solo necesitamos.

\- Hay una segunda escalera… solo tengo que regresar unos metros y podre llegar a la sala principal – recito nuevamente el hijo de Jafar – dame la contraseña Carlos y estarán a salvo.

\- ¡Estás loco eso es suicidio! – le miro horrorizado el joven – no voy a dejar que vallas y mueras.

\- No es como si te importara – rodo los ojos ante sus palabras.

\- Claro que me importas… no te daré nada.

\- Chicos no levanten la voz yo... – trato de interrumpir el otro hombre en la habitación

\- Hace unos minutos gritaste que me odiabas.

\- Encontré un armario – chillo emocionada la hija de Mulan tras inspeccionar el lugar – es lo suficientemente grande para… ¿Qué está pasando?

\- Nada, todos al armario nos ocultaremos y cuando se vayan saldremos, ya pasaran – ordeno la hija de maléfica - Carlos, Jay – les llamo cuando todos se dirigieron al lugar menos ellos dos que aun se miraban fijamente.

\- No lo repetiré otra vez… la contraseña - insistió el al ver como el chico de pelo blanco se dirigió a esconderse con sus amigos.

\- No insistas Jay - respondió entrando al armario – ya oíste a Mal y…

\- Estas cosas no se irán, no es como antes el ruido atraerá a todos y cada uno de ellos, este lugar estará infestado y terminaremos muertos… esta es la única oportunidad – le detuvo justo en la entrada de su improvisado refugio – solo dame la contraseña por favor – susurro sosteniendo su brazo y mirarle a los ojos.

\- 5-6-8-2-0-4 – murmuro Ben acercándose un poco a los jóvenes, como el Monarca de aquel lugar sabia como desactivar el campo de fuerza que rodeaba la varia, al principio pensaba ir él, era su deber mantenerlos a salvo, pero si le costó tanto llegar hasta Mal él solo, ir y regresar seria todo un desafío, de nada serviría que muriera si aquello no funcionaba, debía quedarse a proteger a todos.

\- ¡Ben! – le reprendió su novia.

\- Jay tiene razón esas cosas no se irán y si alguien tiene oportunidad es el… - miro directamente a los ojos del moreno, quien le dirigió la misma mirada en una súplica silenciosa para que cuidara de su familia -buena suerte amigo – animo al adolecente, asintiendo a su petición, prometiéndole cuidar de ellos.

\- Jay no – ahora fue el turno de Carlos para aferrarse de la sudadera de su mejor amigo – pensaremos en otra cosa… por favor no vayas… no… no puedo perderte – suplico con aquellos ojos que tanto le gustaban – no a ti – termino en un susurro bajando la mirada, comenzando a derramar lagrimas.

Aquello le tomo por sorpresa, el Carlos que hace unos momentos que le gritaba odio ahora le suplicaba quedarse, fue entonces que comprendió por que el hada madrina les oculto aquella información, porque empujo a su hija en aquella misión, por que el cuidado era una desventaja.

Uno hace cosas estúpidas por amor.

Armándose de valor y renovabas fuerzas se inclino hacia el pequeño, jalándole para que sus ojos se encontraran entonces le beso, aquello solo duro unos segundos, apenas una presión entre ambos labios, una declaración silenciosa, una promesa rápida de todo su amor por él, de que la única razón por la que lo hacía era para él, para mantenerlo a salvo.

\- Ni yo a ti – murmuro contra sus labios empujándole contra sus amigos que miraban sorprendidos aquel repentino cambio del joven.

No le dio tiempo de levantarse, de evitar cerrar la puerta, Carlos De Vil solo observo como la madera se cerraba y un fuerte estruendo de algo golpeándola aterrizaba del otro lado, cuando intento abrir la puerta esta estaba bloqueada, Jay seguramente encontró algo con que sellar la entrada, tal vez una de las figuras de cera o algún estante, lo único seguro era que él le había perdido, Jay no regresaría y por más que golpeo la puerta, grito su nombre hasta el punto de casi desgarrarse la garganta el no recibió respuesta alguna.

Lagrimas inundaban su rostro enterando sobre aquella puerta, sus golpes aun seguían acallados por la sirena del lugar, ni siquiera los brazos de la que consideraba su hermana le calmaron un poco, Evie no sabía que más hacer, solo abrazarle con fuerza, solo intentar reconfortarle un poco.

Cuando fue consciente de sus propios gritos, cuando el sonido de sus golpes comenzaron a resonar por toda la sala se dio cuenta que Jay había llegado a su destino, en la lejanía escucho a Mal recitar unas palabras, agitar una varita, intentar salvarles. Mas al abrir los ojos al levantarse desde donde se encontraba arrodillado lo noto, ya no estaban en el armario, ni siquiera estaban en el museo, frente a él se encontraba el vertedero aquel al que iba a buscar suministros cuando era más joven junto a otros chicos, lo necesario para sobrevivir en la isla, mas allá se extendía el mar y mas allá como solía recordarlo Auradon… estaban en la Isla de los perdidos.

La maldición de Maléfica era demasiado poderosa para revertirse, el hada madrina lo sabía, por eso susurro a Mal un hechizo muy especial, uno que desactivaba la barrera y les transportaba junto a todo aquel que no estuviera infectado, el único lugar libre de ella era ahí en la isla, la misma barrera que les mantenía atrapados había salvado a ese lugar de ser atacado por la maldición, irónicamente los residentes de Auradon o lo que quedaba de ellos ahora tendrían que vivir en la prisión de sus enemigos.

Carlos miro el horizonte, hacia el antiguo lugar que había empezado a llamar hogar y lloro, gimió de dolor al darse cuenta que lo había perdido todo, su madre tenía razón era un inútil, nadie podía amarlo, no merecía ni un gramo de bondad, Carlos De Vil era un ser despreciable que destruía todo lo que tocaba, el ahora estaba solo.

La primera vez que le mordieron se sintió como el infierno, ni siquiera la vez que Maléfica le atrapo intentando robarle fue tan doloroso como eso.

La segunda estaba más ocupado abriéndose paso entre ellos como para notar una mordida más en su brazo.

La tercera vez ignoro el dolor en su pierna para desactivar lo más rápido posible la alarma.

La cuarta y última vez fue antes de encerrarse un una pequeña oficina alejado de esas cosas, puede que fuera a morir pero no dejaría que le devoraron o peor aún, no quedaría libre donde pudiera dañar a otros, donde pudiera dañar a Carlos.

Carlos, su Carlos, aquel pequeño que le miraba con adoración desde la aventura en la isla, aquel chiquillo buscaba instintivamente su tacto, Carlos lo único que realmente quería robar y conservar para sí.

Observo como un espeso humo azul saliendo por todas partes de la ciudad desde su ventana le hizo darse cuenta que Mal lo había logrado, ellos estaban a salvo, un pequeño ladrido algo familiar se escuchó a la lejanía, después todo se volvo negro.

 **Notas: según investigue Carlos tiene 14, Jay 16, en lo personal siento que a la edad de 14 años no estás muy consiente de tus emociones, si puede que sea una diferencia muy corta de edad pero aun así Jay vendría siendo el "adulto" de los dos, por lo que tendría más conciencia de que empujar una relación sexual con un pequeño sería algo malo, no creo que niños de 14 o 13 ni siquiera de 11 años deban entrar en una relación con personas mayores a ellos, sé que ahora eso les importa un carajo, pero el sexo entre este tipo de pequeños me es incómodo, por lo que no habrá sexo en este fic, buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu aaaaaaaaaaaa me importa un carajo.**

 **Por otra parte recordemos que ellos viven en la Isla de los perdidos, el cual es una prisión, un lugar donde todo lo malo, lo ruin, lo peor de lo peor fue reunido, digo estos niños deben estar expuestos a horrores, violación, incesto, pedofilia, asesinato, trata de personas todo ese tipo de crímenes y actos vulgares debe ser parte de sus vidas, algo a lo que crecieron acostumbrados, por lo que a mi parecer ser Homosexual no es algo que les sea indiferente,( suponiendo que en Auradon está mal debió a su política de cuentos de finales de cuentos de hadas entre príncipe y princesa) digo estos niños estaban tan dañados que ante el más pequeño indicio de bondad cambiaron su lealtad, dándole la espalda a sus padres y ser buenos, porque simplemente eran tratados mucho mejor que en casa, incluso con las miradas maliciosas de los pobladores de Auradon.**

 **Mal se quedó con Ben por que este le dijo que la amaba, Evie fue fácilmente engañada por Chad ( y eso que ella es la villana) Carlos se aferró a un perro por que le brindaba el amor que su madre nunca le mostro y Jay él se sintió aceptado en algo después de que su padre le presionaba todo el tiempo.**

 **Pienso que si tal vez sus padres les hubieran mostrado más, no tanto amor, si no cariño y enseñado a hacer daño a otros (no dañarlos a ellos) los cuatro hubieran sido unos perfectos villanos. Es simple lógica enséñales a causar dolor y sufrimiento en otros, no se los causes a ellos… me decepcionaron padres villanos ¬¬.**

 **Esperar próximo capitulo el 31...**


	2. Demons

**Parte 2**

 _I want to hide the truth_

 _I want to shelter you_

 _But with the beast inside_

 _There's nowhere we can hide._

A los 4 años de edad Carlos de Vil descubrió que su madre no le amaba, después de abofetearle por vomitar en uno de sus abrigos fue echado del cálido lecho de su madre, fue obligado a limpiarlo el mismo, a desgarrar su piel con químicos para dejarlo limpio hasta que brillara, desde ese dio obtuvo una nueva "habitación" la parte trasera del armario de su madre, donde pudiera cuidar de su verdadero amor era lo suficientemente bueno para alguien como él.

A los 6 años de edad Carlos aprendió a no confiar en nadie, a vigilar las sombras que se esconden entre las esquinas, a no recibir ayuda de extraños que podían robarte todo y ocasionar de la ira de tu madre, aquella vez también le conoció, el chico que con una brillante sonrisa le arrebato la cera de sus manos, aquella que utilizaría para pulir al bebé de su madre.

A los 7 años Carlos comprendió que había una forma más ruin de causarte dolor, una mas allá de los golpes de su madre, de sus palabras hirientes, esa noche no reviso las esquinas, no miro detrás de su hombro, no alcanzo a ver a su atacante, cuando aquella callosa mano se cerró en su boca conoció el infierno, aquel día no alcanzo a llegar a su casa porque sus piernas no respondieron, el dolor era demasiado para moverlas paso la noche en aquel callejón cubierto por el frío, bañado en su propia sangre entre sollozos ahogados para no llamar mas la atención.

A los 11 años comprendió lo desechable que era, no fue atrapado por un desconocido en un callejón, Carlos conoció lo que era la traición, fue dado por la mujer que debía protegerlo a un extraño, el valía menos que un deslucido abrigo de piel, esa noche tampoco durmió en su "cama" y no fue la única vez.

A los 13 años se había acostumbrado a caminar casi de puntitas en su casa para no molestar a su madre, a no sollozar cuando la punta caliente de su cigarro le quemaba la piel, a levantarse del suelo luego de un arrebato de ira de ella y limpiar su propia sangre en completo silencio, a apretar los dientes cuando ella le vendía para comprar algún inútil capricho, pero también notaste como tus ojos empezaron a seguirle todo el tiempo y si te decías que aquello era simplemente para evitar que te sorprendiera robando tus cosas nadie tenía que saber que mentías.

A los 14 años de edad empezó a anhelar aquellos toques, simples roces en su piel, pequeñas caricias de aquellos dedos bronceados, busco desesperadamente cruzar su mirada con los ojos de su ahora mejor amigo, a desear la atención de una serpiente escurridiza, ansiar aquella sonrisa seguramente falsa que utilizaba como distracción de sus robos, a esa edad Carlos conoció por primera vez la amabilidad, el cariño, el sentirse apreciado y se aferro a eso, aquella vez el hijo de Cruella se encontró anhelando desesperadamente a alguien, se enamoro de Jay o lo más parecido que pudiera sentir.

Ahora Carlos no iba a permitir ser separado por la única persona que le mostros aquel cálido sentimiento, que le hacía olvidar todo el dolor que su madre le provoco, el buscaría la manera de llegar a él, de sentirse amado nuevamente, de abrazarle y besarle una vez más, de hacerle saber que su toque era lo único que el necesitaba, el iba a recuperarle.

El viejo castillo de las ofertas, aquel que fue su casa durante tantos años no había cambiado para nada, los viejos aliados de su madre aun le mantenían como "base" de sus reuniones, la razón le fue sin importancia.

Cuando aparecieron a las orillas de la isla Mal se dio cuenta que todos Auradon o lo que quedaba de él se transporto con ella, la barrera no existía mas, ellos quedaron atrapados aun sin ella en ese desolado lugar.

Por suerte aun tenia la varita, de lo contrario aquellos que ahora les consideraban traidores pudieron hacerle daño, la mayoría de ellos se alejaron y aceptaron a regañadientes que la Hija de Maléfica seguía siendo de temer, incluso más que antes, si hubieran sido más observadores hubieran notado que su energía había sido drenada por aquel acto de desesperación, un hechizo que les saco del infierno.

* * *

Horas, días, nada de eso importaba cuando despertó el sol se extinguía por el horizonte, su cuerpo se sentía pesado pero sin dolor, de hecho estaba perfectamente insensible de donde debería sangrar, su visión un poco borrosa trataba de enfocar la habitación donde se encontraba, cierto una oficina, aquella en la que se oculto.

Su cuerpo aun estaba recargado sobre la puerta, bloqueando la entrada a cualquier caminante, el aplacible murmullo fuera de aquella puerta era tranquilizador, su respiración era cada vez más débil, pronto se dio cuenta que no respiraba, su pecho se mantenía casi inmóvil, el sutil movimiento de este le hizo darse cuenta que aquello era inconsciente un reflejo más que una necesidad, los rayos lunares que ahora se hacían presente en el cielo nocturno lastimaron sus ojos.

Poco a poco fue incorporándose, los recuerdos de algo importante intentaban advertirle que no saliera de la habitación, y aun así lo hizo, la puerta cedió al instante, el pasillo totalmente desierto le dio la bienvenida camino con paso lento pero firme hasta salir al exterior ahí los vio, cientos de personas moviéndose muy lentamente entre las calles, recuerdos de unos ojos marrones nublaron su mente, unos labios suaves contra los suyos le confundieron, un rostro sonriente casi le hace caer, su nombre fue lo que realmente recordó por completo.

Carlos

Su estomago empezó a doler, su boca se sentía seca, un hambre intensa se apodero de todo su cuerpo, necesidad, anhelo, el deseo de aquella delicada piel, la voracidad por alimentarse, el dolor se hacía cada vez más grande, insoportable, debía conseguirlo, algo, lo que fuera.

Carlos

La agonía se incrementaba cada vez que recordaba su nombre, que evocaba aquellos recuerdos de su pálida piel, le necesitaba, debía tenerle, devorarle, destrozar cada centímetro de su piel, engullir aquel delicioso manjar.

Carlos

El ladrido de un perro le distrajo un segundo, frente a él un pequeño y peludo animal insistía en llamar su atención, el pequeño no se alejaba de él y su hambre era inmensa.

* * *

La antigua reina de aquel maravilloso reino se aferraba a su hijo quien intentaba consolarle de aquella enorme pena, en un intente por proteger a su amada él le defendió con su propio cuerpo, la antigua Bestia salvo lo que más amaba en la vida, ella solo recordaba estar en el jardín cuando sucedió, como Lumier corrió abalanzándose sobre ella, a su marido protegerla, llevarla entre corredizos del castillo y ponerla a salvo en una habitación, encerrarla aparte cuando empezó a sentir los signos de la enfermedad y después ahí estaba frente a un montón de personas, en un vertedero admirando su reino desde lejos siendo encontrada poco después por su hijo.

Mal intento proteger a todos los sobrevivientes llevándoles a su casa, pero el espacio era insuficiente y dejarlos en las calles era peligroso, fue entonces que la Reina malvada les sorprendió, ella ofreció cortésmente su viejo castillo, donde podrían amparar de los peligros de la isla a aquellos que ahora estaban sin hogar, todos sabían que la hija de maléfica les castigaría si intentaban dañar a sus "invitados" pero había costumbres que eran difíciles de cambiar, eran después de todo villanos.

Grimhilde seguramente pensaba congraciarse con la nueva gobernante de la isla, ahora que Mal tenía en su poder algo tan poderosa como la varita no cometería el mismo error de hace 10 años, aun que ofrecer su castillo a la gente común no le agradaba de todo tenía que recordarse que molestar a la chica podría acarrearle problemas, además si mostraba estar de su lado tal vez podría usar su magia en ella y regresarle su belleza o mejor aun la joven bajaría la guardia y ella se apoderaría de la varita.

Así que a regañadientes y con su falsa sonrisa acepto a toda esa gentuza en su hogar, incluso a Blanca nieves quien en sus palabras era espantosamente amable, solo de escuchar cómo está la elogiaba por su cambio de corazón y atención le hacía querer ser ella quien le arrancara el corazón y devorarlo frente a su estúpido príncipe.

Cruella no perdió el tiempo cuando la notica se corrió por cada rincón de la isla, que fue casi al instante, reclamo a su pequeño para llevarlo a su hogar, mas una furiosa Evie le evito acercarse lo suficiente al pequeño, ella tampoco había querido ver a su madre, para ser más certeros solo ellos y la madre de Ben se quedaron en la antigua casa de Mal, no confiaban en nadie más para estar cerca de ellos, ni siquiera sus padres.

Evie evito a toda costa que la mujer se acercara mas allá de la puerta pero cuando fue empujada por ella, el Rey tenía que intervenir, se paro frente a la amante de la moda y con voz firme le dejo bien en claro que jamás pondría sus manos en el pequeño, a su espalda su novia se levantaba con ojos intimidantes aun con gran cansancio no perdería a otro familiar, mas allá de ella Lonnie se mantenía firmemente parada junto a una puerta resguardándola, ella no había encontrado a sus padres, ellos eran héroes y la joven sabia que morirían antes de dejar que gente inocente pereciera, después descubriría que ellos salvaron a la mayoría de los que ahora se refugiaban en la isla.

Carlos había pataleado y empujado a todo aquel que intentara alejarle del vertedero, se negaba a perder de vista aquella otra tierra, se rehusaba a aceptar el hecho que había perdido a Jay para siempre, si no fuera por el grito de Ben que corría para sostener a su novia que se desmayaba por el esfuerzo de aquel elaborado hechizo, seguramente seguiría ahí, Evie fue nuevamente quien le tomo de la mano y le llevo hasta aquella habitación que al notar por la decoración era de Mal, ni siquiera se tiro en aquella vieja cama en cuento cerró la puerta se dejo caer contra esta llorando nuevamente, ignoro cada palabra que se decía fuera de ella, cada grito y orden, seguramente de Mal para mantener su posición contra los de la isla, cada llamado de preocupación por el, quería ignorarlo todo y casi lo logra.

Si Jafar no quiere de vuelta a esa serpiente ladrona yo exijo lo que me pertenece… - Carlos no había escuchado aquella pelea, en cuanto escucho la voz de su madre se encogió a un mas en su lugar lamentando de inmediato que ella quisiera llevarlo, no quería regresar a su casa, el seria asesinado, el estaría muerto no sin antes torturarle por traicionarle, cuando escucho a sus amigos defenderlo empezó a tranquilizarse un poco pero fue cuando la escucho referirse de aquella manera a Jay que todo el dolor se convirtió en ira.

-¡No! – grito abriendo la puerta y pasando a una muy confundida Lonnie – no hables así de el madre – con cada palabra que salía de su boca iba acercándose, levantando la mirada, negándose a parecer débil – tú no puedes hablar de él, te lo prohíbo, Jay, su nombre es Jay y no es un ladrón, ni una serpiente y jamás regresare a tu.

-Escúchame bien niño esa actitud es inaceptable – aquella mujer estaba cada vez mas furioso, como se atrevía aquel mocoso responderle así.

-No voy a regresar… te odio, siempre lo eh hecho pero tenía miedo, pero eso se acabo –su voz retumbo entre aquellas paredes de piedra.

-Tu pequeño inútil

-No soy un inútil, valgo más de lo que tu nunca valdrás en tu vida, no soy débil y mucho menos una carga – la mirada en sus ojos era de determinación, el no iría a ninguna parte –vete madre, yo no regresare jamás a tu lado y dile a Jafar que no se moleste en venir, ninguno de los dos es bienvenido.

Termino sus palabras con veneno en cada una de ellas dándole la espalda aun muy furiosa mujer que fue escoltada por el Monarca fuera de la habitación. Ella no volvería a ver a su hijo, el ya no le pertenecía, le perdió cuando desterró de su lado a un pequeño de ojos chocolates, cuando una fría piel era mas valioso para ella que el dolor de su pequeño.

La habitación no tardo en quedar en silencio nuevamente, el futuro era incierto nadie en aquella habitación sabia que pasaría con todos ellos, los pobladores de Auradon aun temían, los cientos de villanos en esa isla se preparaban para vengarse, la hija de Maléfica aun no recuperaba la energía que le fue drenada, el Rey sin corona no tenia poder ahí y aquello no era nada comparado con lo que se avecina.

* * *

Azis intentaba convencer a Jordan de prestarle su lámpara, de cumplirle algunos deseos tontos, de darle aquella aventura que tanto ansiaba su corazón, cuando el infierno estallo juro que nunca en su vida volvería a desear algo.

Si no fuera por la hija del genio amigo de su padre seguramente estaría muerto, no porque el no supiera lidiar con aquellas cosas, pero cuando les sorprendió estaban tan expuestos que Jordan tuvo que utilizar su magia para salvarles, se aparecieron de inmediato en el palacio de su padre donde la situación no era diferente, corrió lo más rápido en busca de su madre, por suerte todos estaban bien, encerrados en una habitación su padre protegía a su madre, el genio en cambio, el quedo fuera intentando ayudar a todos los habitantes del reino, gente desorientada aparecía en el lugar, todos salvados por el genio, todos llenos de miedo.

Cuando el humo azul empezó a juntarse en el cielo, allá en la lejanía y cada uno de ellos comenzó a desaparecer supo que el hada madrina estaba actuando. Cuando aparecieron en la isla ahora sin barrera comenzó a preocuparse, cuando a su lado su mejor amiga buscaba desesperadamente a su padre intento llevarla con el hada, pero al mirar a la chica de cabello morado, aquella que era la hija de Maléfica y que no había rastros de la mujer se dio cuenta de lo grave de la situación.

Ser recibidos en un destartalado castillo no era su idea de un refugio pero la situación no era para quejarse, cuando escucho a sus padres y el de su mejor amiga discutir sobre lo sucedido tuvo que intervenir.

Les hablo sobre la nueva dueña de la varia, de cómo ella junto a el Rey Ben se refugiaban en otro lugar, de cómo gracias al miedo que infundía ellos no estaban siendo atacados, al menos no por ahora, todos decidieron que ya era hora de hablar con su salvadora.

-Es la magia de tu madre no hay duda – explico un genio luego de pedir una audiencia con la joven – pero hay algo mas, alguien tomo todo ese poder y le transformo en esto.

-¿Quién sería tan ruin para traer muertos a la vida? – murmuro Evie desde donde escuchaba todo, a su lado Carlos recargaba su cabeza en un intento de dormir, luego de que Cruella irrumpiera en el lugar no quería estar solo, ni siquiera en una habitación para dormir.

-Conozco a varios que lo harían… pero este es el poder de un genio.

-Pero padre tú has dicho que eso es contra las reglas – murmuro la joven morena, junto al hijo del sultán.

-Ellas existen para evitar algo así – suspiro cansado.

-¿Está diciendo que un genio hizo esto? – ahora Ben estaba confundido, no se supone que todos los restantes en el reino estaban del lado del bien.

-Cuando tu padre, el Rey Adam – empezó a relatar el genio – unifico los reinos y decidió crear esta isla tenía un solo objetivo en mente, tranquilizar a todos en Auradon, garantizarles que ninguno de aquellos que amenazo su vida regresaría entre los muertos para terminar su trabajo, todos temían que de alguna manera seres tan poderosos como Maléfica encontraran la forma de volver y vengarse – suspiro profundamente antes de continuar – decidió entonces traerlos de la muerte y confinarlos donde pudiera vigilarles, pero ningún genio iría contra las reglas…solo existía uno en ese entonces, un genio lo suficientemente poderoso y malvado como para no importarle las reglas Jafar. -Todo el sueño que Carlos pudiera tener fue drenado de su cuerpo entonces para prestar atención a aquellas palabras – Tu padre encontró la lámpara y pidió tres deseos, el primero construir esta isla donde albergaría a todos los villanos de Auradon, el segundo revivir a aquellos que pudieran ser una amenaza potencial y trasladarlos aquí y el tercero formar el campo que protegía la isla, una barrera que anulaba toda la magia dentro y se alimento principalmente de la misma magia del genio que la creo. Jafar es humano ahora por que cedió su magia en la creación de la barrera, me atrevo a pensar que…

-¡El esta infectado! – grito de inmediato Audrey quien se encontraba en los brazos de la ex reina negándose a dejarla luego de saber que sus padres nunca sobrevivieron.

-Es imposible – intento tranquilizarla su amiga – el hechizo de mi madre no permitió que nadie mordido fuera trasladado aquí – repitió la explicación que Mal les había dado, aquella con la cual Carlos perdió todas las esperanzas de recuperar a Jay.

-Yo llegue por mi cuenta – intento explicarse – el hechizo de Mal no me trajo por haber sido mordido pero…

-Nos has expuesto a todos – volvió a chillar con horror ante la confirmación logrando solamente que todos en aquella habitación se tensaran preparándose para lo peor.

-Yo soy un Genio – trato de tranquilizarles, mientras desenvolvía la venda aquella que esta cubierta por su camisa y la cual la chica había notado – nosotros tenemos poder tanto en la vida como en la muerte, vivimos en medio de estos dos mundos, aun con la maldición de Maléfica no puedo contagiarme – mostro su herida ya recuperada una pequeña cicatriz era todo lo que tenia ahora – fui mordido al amanecer si estuviera infectado ya sería uno de ellos, créanme cuando…

-¿Jordán también es inmune? – la atención de todos fue acaparada por el mas joven del lugar aquel que se retiraba de su amiga y se acercaba cada vez mas al centro de la discusión.

-Bueno ella es mitad Genio debe serlo ya que cuenta con magia igual que yo – murmuro intrigado el hombre quien no había pensado en esa posibilidad.

-Carlos no por favor – frente a él se levanto la portadora de la varita – se lo que piensas y es imposible.

-Tu lo has odio Mal los genios son inmunes y... – trato de defender su punto.

-Genie y Jordán tienen poderes, lámparas, ellos usan magia… Jay no – se cruzo de brazos para mantener su punto.

-Jafar perdió toda su magia pero aun era un genio… el puto genio que revivió a tu madre y la mitad de la isla, aun cuando no tenga poderes la magia es parte de él… Jay pudo heredar…

-No estás poniendo atención – interrumpió la joven -el jamás uso magia, el no era un Genio… ¡Jay está muerto maldita sea! – grito furiosa, Carlos no había sido el único que lamento su muerte, la hija de Maléfica había perdido a su mejor amigo aquel que fue el primero en serlo, Carlos era muy egoísta como para creer que solo a él le importaba y ella solo quería terminar con eso, dejar de tener falsas esperanzas que luego serian destruidas, Jay se había ido y no había poder en la tierra que lo trajera de vuelta.

La habitación quedo en completo silencio, nadie se atrevía a romperlo, todos ahí comprendían que cuando Jay no apareció en el vertedero con ellos el ya estaba perdido, su mejor amigo se había sacrificado para salvarles, para proteger a Auradon pero nadie se atrevía a decirlo en voz alta, a reconocer que Jay había muerto por ellos.

Carlos se limito a apretar los dientes dar media vuelta y encerrarse en la habitación de Mal, ignorando por completo la conversación que volvió a continuar a los pocos minutos, las discusiones de cómo sobrevivirían a eso, como mantendrían a salvo a tantas personas en un mundo de ladrones.

Cuando la reunión termino, cuando el agotamiento fue demasiado para soportar y tuvieron que descansar el genio junto a su hija y el hijo de Aladino se retiraron todos ellos buscaron donde descansar, un día en esa isla y ya sentían que había pasado años, cuando Evie y Mal decidieron ir a buscar las viejas mantas que ella escondía en su cuarto Carlos ya no estaba.

-Maldición Carlos – murmuro bajito la chica de pelo morado solo para recordar la insistencia del joven y adivinar su plan – debemos encontrar a Jordán – termino para salir del lugar seguida por su mejor amiga, dejando a tras al Rey, ignorando su petición y dejándole a cargo, tenía que detener a Carlos de cometer una locura.

Hace una semana, cuando un estúpido festival se organizaba en la escuela, ellos habían conocido a Jordán, la hija de Genie, Jay robo su lámpara pensando que sería una buena broma y procedió a dársela a Mal, ese día también le regalo un celular pero cuando fue a mostrárselo a sus amigos ellos desaparecieron, tiempo después supo que accidentalmente habían regresado a la isla, todo porque Mal deseo ir a casa cuando froto aquella lámpara, una experiencia que según Audrey no quería recordar, pero Carlos nunca olvidaría cuanto se divirtió junto a Jay al saberlo, él sabía que había una manera de regresar a Auradon, de encontrar a Jay.

-¡Carlos espera no lo hagas! – grito la chica del cabello morado justo cuando el froto la lámpara, cuando pidió su deseo, cuando la esperanza regreso a ti.

Mal olvido lo bien que te deslizabas entre aquellas calles, lo fácil que era para ti entrar a la antigua casa de Evie, después de todo pasabas mucho tiempo ahí escondiéndote de tu madre, conviviendo con la chica de pelo azul, ella también olvido que aun siendo pésimo para el robo eras lo suficiente sigiloso para tomar la lámpara de aquella chica, cuando no están acostumbrados a estar alerta la gente inocente de Auradon era fácil de robar.

Evie vio como su "hermana" corría a toda prisa por las calles, evitando a los pobladores de la isla, aquellos que no estaban muy contentos por tenerles ahí, lamento el hecho de enseñarle a Carlos todas y cada una de las entradas secretas del castillo de su madre, como esconderse entre las paredes y pasajes de este, vio como llegaron tarde para evitar que tu formularas tu deseo.

Tú ibas a traerle de vuelta.

* * *

"Llévame con él, déjame estar con Jay"

Cuando la nube de polvo brillante se disolvió, Carlos dejo caer la lámpara que sostenía para buscar a Jay , llamo con fuerza su nombre, ignorando a las chicas que se había visto afectadas por el deseo seguirlo, tratando de advertirle que se callara, que aquellas cosas podrían encontrarles y maldiciéndose al notar como estaban nuevamente en el museo.

No tardo mucho tiempo en encontrarle, después de todo la lámpara fue lo que te llevo ahí, detrás la puerta al final de aquel pasillo un joven se encontraba recargado contra la fría pared, los rayos lunares se colaban por la ventana, buscaste con tus manos el apagador encendiendo de inmediato la luz, aquello era peligroso pero solo tenias que verlo.

-Carlos – un susurro casi fantasmal llamo tu nombre, era él, era Jay, el hijo del ex genio loco estaba bien estaba vivo tal vez lucia diferente pero podrías reconocerle donde fuera, sus profundos ojos chocolates se habían deslavado a dorado, sus pupilas ahora eran unas rendijas tan parecidas a las de una serpiente, era curioso tu madre había llamándole así y ahí estaba el mirándote igual que una, hipnotizándote con una sola mirada, pequeñas venas negras enmarcaban su rostro, vendas improvisadas cubrían diferentes partes de aquella bronceada piel un tono más gris de lo normal. Aquello gritaba peligro pero igualmente lo ignoraste.

-Jay – ahogaste un grito de felicidad al verle y sin pensarlo dos veces corriste a abrazarle, rodeando su cuello con fuerza, aferrándote a él, sentiste como unos brazos tomaban tu cintura, atrayéndote más a ese cuerpo, le escuchaste susurrar tu nombre como una caricia, ignorando aquella fría piel, tomando aquel gesto carente de calor como lo más hermoso.

-¿Carlos donde… - la pregunta de Mal murió en sus labios cuando encontró a ambos jóvenes en aquel momento tan intimo, tus ojos no podrían creerlo detrás de ti un gemido de sorpresa fue silenciado, Evie había llegado detrás de ti – ¿Jay? – tu voz quería quebrarse al ver como aquel joven levantaba su rostro de entre el cuello del hijo de Cruella y te sonreirá, pero todo tu alivio y emoción murió al notar como aquella sonrisa se transformaba en una mueca estremeciéndote. Jay jamás le había causado tanto terror como en aquel momento que sostenía a Carlos.

Tu felicidad solo duro unos minutos, aquel abrazo se convirtió en una prisión, cuando unos afilados dientes se hundían en tu carne, sangre brotando de su cuello llenando los labios del ser que amabas, del que te debía proteger ahora te lastimaba, el férreo control de aquellos brazos se hizo más fuerte conforme devoraba tu carne, escuchaste a lo lejos como alguien gritaba, una lengua se deslizo por tu herida lamiendo la tierna carne, casi como una caricia para sentir nuevamente el arranque de tu piel.

Aquellos brazos te soltaron, dejándote caer al piso de madera, tu sangre pronto formo un enorme charco a tu alrededor, por un instante recordaste cuando eso sucedía en casa de tu madre, si ese fuera el caso tu madre estaría furiosa, esa mancha seria difícil de sacar, sonreíste antes el pensamiento de volver loca a tu madre girando la cabeza para observar como Jay se levantaba alejándose de ti y se acercaba a tu familia, aquellas que eran tus hermanas y habías puesto en peligro por tu estúpido egoísmo. Intentaste disculparte pero fue inútil la pérdida de sangre te hizo desmayarte por completo, al menos tu ultima visión era la espalda del hombre que amabas.

Jay dejo el cuerpo de Carlos caer, tenía hambre, pero tenía una misión en mente, por suerte para el Mal había quedado petrificada cuando te observo morderle, hacerte de su brazo no fue difícil, hundir tus dientes en su piel no tanto, pero cometiste un error, Evie no seria tomada por sorpresa, ella te golpeo y con fuerza con su estúpida caja que llevaba a todas partes, aquella bolsa que botarías nada mas pudieras acercarte lo suficiente, lamentablemente otra joven entro en escena, era Jordán y tenía su maldita lámpara, ella se las llevaría las alejaría de ti, te abalanzaste con fuerza pero era muy tarde se habían desvanecido en una nube de humo, les perdiste, bueno al menos le tenías a él, giraste para ver como tu pequeño convulsionaba, como la sangre brotaba de su herida y le bañaba, como le hacía lucir más hermoso, más apetecible para ti. Aun le tenías a él y ahora no le dejarías ir.

Cuando Carlos despertó fue consiente de dos cosas, una el maldito sol le estaba dando en la cara, había amanecido y dos el hambre era terrible.

* * *

Las palabras tenían poder y lo malo de estas, es que su poder era impresionante, podían derrocar gobiernos, destruir imperios, salvar vidas, hacer realidad tus sueños y al mismo tiempo podían destruir tu alma, romper a una persona y convertirla en nada.

"Eres una decepción."

Cuando eres pequeño y todo tu mundo se reduce a tu madre, a la única familia que conoces, sus palabras pueden ser todo para ti, ellos te dan alegría y también te la destrozan.

Mal aprendió de la peor manera que ella era débil no debía llorar cuando algo le dolía, no debía dejar notar todo aquella tristeza.

Su madre siempre estuvo decepcionada.

A veces unas simples palabras podían destruir tu mundo y dejarte sin nada, pueden hacerte sentir miserable, odiada por todos… las palabras pueden ser capaces de tanto daño, a veces te repiten tanto una cosa, una mentira, una afirmación tonta y lo convierten en verdad, terminas creyéndote que todo es tu culpa, que realmente eres una decepción, que no tienes valor, que no podrás lograr nada.

"Era una decepción."

Carlos había robado la lámpara, esa estúpida lámpara, para después pedir ese estúpido deseo, para ponerlos en esa situación, en el estúpido museo del que tanto trabajo les costó escapar.

Ella iba amatar a Carlos.

Le vio correr por los pasillos siguiéndole de cerca, intentando atraparle para llevarlo de vuelta, parar terminar con aquella locura, por suerte le encontró, ahí a la entrada de una oficina y entonces todo se fue a la mierda.

Jay estaba vivo o al menos eso creyó antes de verlo atacar a Carlos, pero en lugar de quedarse ahí, de devorarlo como los demás hacían este se alejo del cuerpo, y camino hasta ella, el shock del momento le hizo quedarse inmóvil la mordida de Jay le trajo de regreso, no está muy segura de cómo se libero de él o como regresaron a la isla, pero algo estaba claro.

Ella había sido mordida.

Ella iba a morir por que se distrajo un segundo.

Ella estaba perdida por qué no era lo suficientemente fuerte.

Su madre tenía razón era una decepción, no podía contra una estúpida maldición.

Se encerró en su cuarto haciendo caso omiso a los golpes de la puerta, a los llamados de su novio, de Ben, oh Ben se suponía que ella debía ayudarle a proteger a todos, había elegido el bien y resguardar a los sobrevivientes era su prioridad, ella le había fallado también, no podía salvar a nadie, no pudo salvar a Jay, no puedo hacerlo con Carlos, no podría hacerlo ahora.

Ella se convertiría en una de esas cosas y terminaría infectando la isla por completo, el golpeteo en la puerta se hacía más insistente, los gritos llamándola, pidiéndole salir, ni siquiera el llamado de Evie pudo logar sacarla, tu tenías que protegerles a todos.

Lentamente te acercaste a tu cama ahí debajo de tu almohada donde guardabas una pequeña daga, por suerte para ti aún seguía ahí, sentándote en la cama la acercaste a tu cuello, ibas a terminar con eso, tenías que encajarla bien, asegurarte que llegara a tu cerebro que lo destruyera o de nada serviría morir, pero no podías eras tan patética que ni salvar a tus amigos podías.

Dejaste caer tu arma lo más lejos de ti mientras la desesperación te inundaba rompiéndote finalmente, habías soportado muy bien esa situación, pero ahora ya nada importaba, lagrimas frías rodaban por tu rostro, pequeños gemidos escaparon de tus labios deseando que alguien te consolara, pero no podías abrir la puerta, aquella que estaba bloqueada por ti, aquella que separaba a tu familia del potencial peligro que eras.

Pero los golpes eran cada vez más insistentes y el llamado más desesperado sabias que era cuestión de tiempo para que ellos entran, buscan te entonces algo que te detuviera, que les diera unos minutos de ventaja si lograban entrar.

Cuando la puerta cedió, cuando un joven cansado cruzo aquella barrera hecha con todos los muebles que pudiste encontrar tu solo le miraste.

Estabas sujeta, con un sin número de ataduras alrededor de tu brazo, tu cintura, tus piernas, limitada al otro lado de la habitación, el intento acercarse pero tu susurro se lo impidió.

"Por favor no"

Vistes como el rostro del amor de tu vida desfigurarse en una mueca de terror cuando le mostraste la herida en tu brazo, como la desesperación inundaba sus ojos, como la ira se hacía presente mientras el golpeaba todo a su alrededor.

Pero él se negó a dejarte sola, bloqueo la puerta nuevamente antes de que alguien más pasara para después recargarse en ella, te sonrió como siempre solía hacerlo y empezó a contarte historias al azar de su niñez, te confeso el haberse enamorado de ti por un sueño que tuvo mucho antes de conocerte, el hecho de que elegirte no fue solo porque tu madre era Maléfica, te susurro palabras de amor desde la otra habitación mientras tú te negabas a mirarle a los ojos y si escuchabas su voz quebrarse cada vez más te negabas a reconocerlo. La noche trascurrió mucho más lenta que cualquier otra, el silencio era desgarrador, pero su voz, aun cuando se ahogaba por momentos seguramente por las lágrimas era tranquilizador, su voz murmurando lo mucho que te amaba fue lo último que escuchaste, entonces perdiste la conciencia.

* * *

El hambre se había apoderado de ti, el sol aquel que cubría tu rostro que debería calentar tu piel era fío, no podías sentirlo, tus ojos apenas lograron acostumbrarse a la claridad de la habitación cuando un gemido de hambre salió de tus labios, algo peludo y vivo fue empujado a tus mano, era pequeño y muy suave, tus dientes deseosos de carne se cerraron sobre la piel, arrancándola, escuchaste un gemido de dolor pero tu cerebro te decía ignorarlo, debías saciarte, terminar con aquel apetito que te enloquecía. Cuando al fin lo lograste, cuando la sangre de aquel ser apacigua tu sed y sus entrañas llenaron tu estomago la niebla de locura se fue disolviendo, frente a ti estaba el, sonriéndote con amor indicándote en silencio a continuar tu comida, la piel en tus manos dejo de moverse, su sangre aun en tus dedos se derramaba en el piso de madera, dejaste escapar un grito al notar de quien te alimentas, soltándolo inmediatamente, las nauseas se apoderaban de ti mientras aquel joven que seguramente empujo a ese pequeño a ti se reía al ver tu expresión, en el suelo rodeado de sangre y viseras se encontraba el cuerpo sin vida de lo que alguna vez fue tu fiel compañero, habías matado a Dude.

La primera vez que Jay lleno sus manos de sangre no fue de un inocente, ni mucho menos a propósito, el vivir en la Isla una enorme prisión era difícil para un niño, tenía solo 8 cuando accidentalmente tomo la vida de alguien, ese día también lo conoció a él, al hijo de Cruella el chico que nunca lograría sacar de su cabeza.

Le había mirado correr por las calles así como ser seguido por dos hombres, el sabia que debía alejarse, nunca meterse en la pelea de otros, nunca ayudar a nadie, pero la curiosidad de saber lo que le harían de ver que era lo que ese niño resguardaba con tanto ahincó entre sus manos le hizo seguirle, y entonces sucedió.

Al principio aquellos hombres intentaron arrebatarle la bolsa en sus manos, pero luego uno de ellos intentaba robar su chaqueta, cuando el filo de una navaja salió a reducir supo que si iba a ser algo seria ahora, se abalanzo contra el sujeto del arma quitándosela al no notarle fue sencillo, y cuando quiso recuperarla en un forcejeo termino enterrándosela en su pecho, puede que fuera un accidente pero el rostro de aquel hombre, la manera en el que dio su último aliento casi sobre él le hizo estremecerse. De inmediato se levanto empujando al otro hombre que intentaba ayudar a su amigo ahora sin vida en la tierra, con las manos aun llenas de sangre tomo al pequeño niño y salió corriendo intentando escapar de aquella escena, del hombre que buscaba venganza.

-¿confías en mí? – susurro el al llegar a una enorme ventana al no tener donde escapar y con el sujeto pisándole los talones.

-¿Qué? – apenas si murmuro el pequeño aun lleno de miedo, confundido por los sucesos.

-¿confías en mí? – repetiste tendiéndole la mano mientras te preparabas para saltar por esa ventana, un simple movimiento de cabeza te dio la respuesta, su pequeña mano sobre la tuya te dio el valor para la estupidez que ibas a cometer y sin perder tiempo saltaste.

Bolsas de basura les recibieron en su caída, afortunadamente nada les causo daño y estaban a salvo, arriba llamándoles a gritos el hombre no había notado como escaparon, suspiraste de alivio mientras el niño se levantaba aun confundido, mucho más que antes, reíste un poco al observar como su cabello estaba aun mas deshecho, como sus pálidas mejillas se encendía de rojo ante el esfuerzo del momento, tendiste tu mano nuevamente esta vez para levantarle con una enorme sonrisa y si el pequeño era tan tonto como para dejarse robar quien te culparía, esa noche saliste corriendo con la bolsa del pequeño De Vil quien aun confundido se quedo ahí, en ese apestoso callejón mirándote marchar.

La segunda vez no fue nada accidental, no hacía mucho que ahora tenias nuevos "amigos" y si bien era molesto escuchar los rumores en las calles sobre cómo te ablandaste les ignorabas por tu bien, la felicidad en sus rostros cuando compartías tu comida robada con ellos, la enorme sonrisa de Carlos al entregarle algún artefacto electrónico descompuesto, el chillido de emoción de Evie cuando fingías que tu padre no se interesaría en un estuche de maquillaje, la postura relajante de Mal al intercambiar los botes casi llenos de pintura por alguna tontería te hacían sentir feliz tan feliz que no te importaba ir al vertedero a escondidas, intentar ser el primero en conseguir esas cosas directo de los botes que venían de Auradon si conseguías esas reacciones en tus amigos.

Por eso cuando escuchaste el grito de Evie en un sucio callejón, cuando esa noche no llego a tiempo a una de sus acostumbradas reuniones en la casa del árbol y saliste a buscarle de inmediato, cuando el tipo se abalanzo sobre tu amiga no lo pensaste mucho, una chispa se encendió dentro de ti para acercarte al sujeto, golpeaste su espalda con una madera casi podrida del lugar, otro golpe directo a su costado le rompería algunas costillas, entonces lo vistes, a ella a Evie sollozante, aquel que fuera alguna vez un hermoso vestido estaba hecho ruinas, tiras de tela cubrían sus piernas, sangre manchaba sus muslos, el dolor ,el miedo la vergüenza en el rostro de la joven era palpable, sus enormes ojos chocolate se desviaron de su mirada mientras abrazaba su propio cuerpo, una súplica silenciosa de ayuda.

Jay jamás había deseado matar a alguien como ahora, de inmediato se acerco al hombre que aun sollozaba por el dolor levantando su cuello dejándole expuesto, le rebano, el siempre llevaba un cuchillo con él, lo suficientemente filoso por si se metía en problemas, lo suficientemente bueno para terminar con ese tipo de escoria.

Evie no llego a la casa del árbol esa noche, ni tampoco Jay, ella fue escoltada y vestida por la chaqueta del joven, ese día el hijo de Jafar se puso como meta volverse más fuerte, proteger a todos sus amigos, a la que ahora llamaría familia.

Y sin embargo ahí estaba sentado, esperando el despertar de Carlos, el chico que mas deseabas en el mundo, te había costado tanto mantenerle a salvo y ahora en tu egoísmo le habías mordido, le arrastraste hasta lo más bajo, lo mas ruin junto a ti, le condenaste al infierno.

La tercera vez que mataste a alguien fue a la persona que amabas y aquello te causaba tanta satisfacción como odio.

La infección no te había afectado como a los demás sentías hambre , la desesperación por comer, pero aparte de eso entendías lo que pasaba tu cuerpo había tratado de combatirla, de adaptarle a aceptar aquella maldición y terminaste transformándola en algo mucho peor porque cuando ya no sentías dolor, cuando todo a tu alrededor dejo de importante, cuando tus principios e inhibiciones se fueron al carajo, tus deseos, aquellos anhelos egoístas se hicieron presentes y Carlos era el mayor de ellos.

Observaste al pequeño devorar su comida, le miraste gritar desesperado cuando la bruma del hambre se termino y descubrió lo que comía, pero sin ningún ser humano vivo en ese lugar gracias Mal no tenias nada más fresco que ofrecerle y aquel pequeño perro no dejaba de seguirte, sus gritos se convirtieron en sollozos su dolor se hizo evidente para ti, su desesperación te hizo acercarte rodeándole con tus brazos intentar calmarte, el forcejeo te alejo cuando descubrió que habías sido tu quien le hizo devorar a su peludo amigo.

Carlos quería alejarse de ti, te maldijo, intento apartarte, el iba a abandonarte nuevamente pero esta vez no ibas a permitirlo, tus labios se apoderaron de los de él una lucha que él quería terminar, todo tu dolor, todo tu anhelo, tu necesidad, tu hambre por poseerle por tenerle para ti, pronto aquellos brazos dejaron de empujarte aferrándose a tu sudadera acercándose más a ti, bailando una danza desesperada por pertenecerse, el también te había extrañado, al igual que tu el pequeño De Vil te necesitaba, deseaba volver a tocarte, sentirte contra su piel, ansiaba tu toque el tenerte junto a él.

Carlos también te amaba, o eso quisiste creer.

En un mundo donde el tiempo no importa, donde ya no hay de qué preocuparse, donde todo lo importante se limita al ser en tus brazos, Jay aun era egoísta. Se separo de su pequeño volviendo a extender una mano sonriendo le levantaste conduciéndole por los pasillos a las afueras del edificio.

-¿confías en mí? – susurro a tu oído cuando te acurrucaste en su pecho a temblar de miedo ya que aquellas cosas se acercaban a ustedes.

-Siempre – respondiste con verdadera franqueza, sonriendo al recordar la primera vez que lo vistes, dejado que sus dedos se entrelazaran y te llevara entre aquel mar de muertos vivientes, ellos ni les notaron, el olor a sangre fresca y tus gritos seguramente fue lo que les atrajo al edificio.

Te dejaste llevar mirando la espalda del chico más importante para ti, sintiéndote nuevamente amado valioso para alguien más y sonreíste, y aun que no supieras a donde ibas, que era lo que Jay pensaba a hacer, le seguiste siempre lo harías tu habías regresado por él, te convertiste en esa cosa por él, tu morirías por Jay.

Entonces Jafar apareció y todo lo complico.

* * *

Cuando Ben despertó aquel día el sol ya se filtraba por la ventana, sin la barrera mágica era la primera vez en la isla que no estaba parcialmente nublado, su rostro aun mostraba los signo de aquellas lagrimas que se derramaron, su cuello le dolía por aquella posición y la habitación no era una que conociera, entonces recordó todo, aquellos sucesos a Mal, de inmediato se levantó acercándose lentamente a la joven quien estaba sentaba aun atada, su rostro caído le impedía ver como se encontraba. Mal comenzó a moverse, incomoda por la posición y ataduras despertó confundida, cuando intento mover su brazo atado y este no respondió levanto la mirada, Ben estaba ahí despierto, a su lado con una enorme sonrisa en la cara y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar se vio envuelta en un enorme abrazo.

Mal estaba a salvo de aquella maldición, su herida tardaría un tiempo en sanar, pero esa estúpida magia no podría con ella, sin embargo ella no era feliz, la chica que alguna vez celebro cuando la primera maldición de su madre no hizo efecto en ella, cuando se sintió digna del linaje de Maléfica, ahora se sentía inútil, ella podría sobrevivir, el maleficio no tendría poder en ella y sin embargo lo detestaba, no podía salvarles, porque aun cuando pudiera resistir aquello, cuando la infección no le hiciera nada, no tenía el poder para revertirlo.

Su madre tenía razón era un decepción, no pudo salvar a Jay, no pudo salvar a Carlos, no pudo ayudar a todos en Auradon, y no podría proteger a nadie en esa isla, ella era inútil.

-Mal – la voz de tu amado te hizo salir de aquel transe- estas bien… por Merlín estas bien-sus besos sobre tu rostro te hacen mirarlo confundida – ¿Mal? – podías quedarte aquí encerrada, sumida en tu miseria, Ben el chico que ahora te miraba suplicante estaría bien, él y Evie encontrarían la forma de afrontar eso, de manejar las cosas de continuar sin ti.

Pero tu eras la Hija de Maléfica, la portadora del doble dragón tatuado, tu sobreviviste a la maldición de los mil años, tú eras inmune a la magia de tu madre, tú eras la única con suficiente poder para usar la varita y no ibas a rendirte, te levantarías, pelearías por ellos, cumplirías la promesa que hiciste y seguirías del lado del bien, una heroína nunca se rinde.

-Si Benny boo – tu mirada le hizo sonreír nuevamente – ahora lo estoy – sonriente para besarlo en los labios, para liberarte de tus ataduras y salir con los otros a enfrentar el futuro.

Aquella mordedura pronto dejaría cicatriz, un recordatorio de tu propio poder, tú no sucumbirías a eso, tú te levantarías para protegerlos, tú ibas a sobrevivir.

* * *

Todo iba de acuerdo al plan, Jay y los demás robarían la varita su hijo traicionaría a Mal te dejaría escapar y juntos destruirían Auradon, el no necesitaba a Maléfica entrometerse en sus planes, esa mujer era demasiado rencorosa, el iba a vengarse, pero no como seguramente la hada quería hacerlo, él quería el poder gobernar a todos y hacerlos miserables, maléfica seguramente los destruiría, la muy idiota, por que destruir algo que podrías gobernar, que podrías aplastar ante tu voluntad.

Y entonces tu hijo eligió el bien.

Esa serpiente traidora, se dijo que no debía sentirse orgulloso por la traición de su hijo, el no se rendiría, cuando Maléfica escapo y luego de conseguirlo él también se oculto, ahora como humano un simple mortal que no tenía idea de cómo llevar a cabo su venganza tenía que planear bien su próximo movimiento, entonces la sintió, la magia de Maléfica, una maldición alimentada por el odio, el rencor de aquella gran emperatriz empezaba concentrarse caería sobre Auradon y seguramente tardaría años en hacer efecto.

Esa reina del drama, Jafar tenía una idea mejor para todo ese poder, tardo mucho tiempo en concentrarlo todo en moldearla y crear algo tan ruin, incluso recupero sus propios recuerdos y aun que lamentablemente no tenía su propia magia, él le daría a los habitantes de ese feliz reino lo que pidieron.

Jafar resucitaría a los muertos para satisfacción del hada madrina una vez más.

La maldición cayó en una nube de polvo, se expandió por todos los confines del reino, llegando hasta el más recóndito, asegurándose de no darles tiempo de escapar, de que todos estuvieran perdidos, cuando los primeros caminantes se despertaron Auradon aun dormía, cuando el caos se hizo presente ya era demasiado tarde.

Jafar camino por las calles llenas de caminantes errantes, todos ignorando al ex genio que manipulo la maldición, aquel que ideo ese perverso plan, ninguno le prestaba atención, se aseguro de ser totalmente inmune y pasar desapercibido con lo último de su poder, para poder regodearse en los rostros asustados de los sobrevivientes.

Y entonces todo se había arruinado otra vez, cuando quiso recupera la varita esta ya no estaba, alguien la había tomado estropeando sus planes para ser más poderoso.

Quizás la infancia de ninguno de los chicos de la isla era fácil, todos tenían cierta presión por sus padres algunos más que otros pero al fin a cabo la presión ahí estaba, por eso Jay agradecía el hecho de estar alejado de su padre, ir a Auradon fue lo mejor que le pudo pasar, después de Carlos claro está, era libre para ser lo que él quería, estar con quien quisiera y hacer lo que deseara.

Entonces la maldición cayó.

El se infecto.

Y todo se fue al infierno.

Pero fue cuando vieron a Jafar caminar entre las calles molesto aquello tomaba algo de sentido. El ex visir no estaba infectado, su postura era relajada, sin temor a ser atacado y al notar por como aquellos seres le ignoraban era obvio que algo raro pasaba ahí. Entonces Jafar se centro en ellos una pisca de sorpresa apareció solo por un segundo en su rostro, seguido por una risa burlona, se bofaba de ellos, por haber caído en con la maldición, por ser tan débiles.

Con lo que tu padre no contaba era que tú eras diferente a ellos, ibas a ignorarle al principio después de todo Jafar seguía siendo tu padre y aun que no fuera un buen padre ya no era tu problema, pero entonces se burlo de él, del ser más importante para ti llamándole por nombres raros, por insultos, haciéndole sentir inútil. El pequeño solo se acurruco a tu lado intentando ignorar sus hirientes comentarios, era obvio para ti que tu padre no entendía que tu más que nadie sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Jafar no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar, en un minuto reía sin parar y al siguiente estaba siendo sujetado por tus brazos, aquellos que lo mantenían fijo mientras gruñías cerca de su rostro, la mirada de terror en sus ojos te dio una enorme satisfacción, el grito de horror cuando tus dientes rasgaron su garganta lo bebiste con gusto, su piel era seca, vieja, rancia, sin sabor y su olor era igual de nauseabundo lo que explicaba por qué ninguno de los otros caminantes intentaba atacarle.

Arrancaste un enorme pedazo entre tus dientes, tragándole de inmediato aquello apaciguaría el hambre y aun que no era lo mejor que desearías comer era lo único disponible, levantaste la mirada en dirección a tu amado, tu lengua deslazándose entre tus labios capturando un rastro de sangre llamándole a compartir aquella experiencia contigo.

Carlos tenía miedo, el horror de verte cometer aquel acto aun estaba en su rostro, la sangre del que fue tu padre deslizándose por tu barbilla, el cuerpo convulsionando hasta la muerte aun le aterraba y sin embargo le llamo, se acerco lentamente con cuidado sin dejar de mirarte a los ojos asintiendo silenciosamente, el primer bocado sabia asqueroso, la carne aun tibia deslizándose por su garganta era extraña, pero el hambre era inmensa y aquel desagradable sabor se convirtió en algo exquisito.

Devoraron aquel cuerpo hasta sentirse saciados, sus ropas y piel cada vez mas manchados de aquella nefasta sangre sus miradas se encontraban por breves momentos antes de volverse a inclinar al cuerpo y seguir comiendo, Jay sintió que era suficiente, admirar a su adorable chico devorar con afán, con deleite aquella carne le hizo estremecerse, se veía tan bello, tal vez aquellos enormes ojos marrones fueron reemplazados con unos azules, sus pupilas ahora eran estrellas irregulares, pero aquellas pecas esparcidas por la piel grisácea de su rostro ahora enmarcado por el carmín de la sangre era una visión tentadora, para el joven de cabellos chocolate no había nada más hermoso que ese precioso ángel devorando un trozo de carne fresca.

Jay arrebato el bocado de sus manos, ganando un pequeño gruñido molesto por parte del pequeño pero igual ignorándolo, tomo su brazo con fuerza atrayéndole a su cuerpo, ocasionando que sus ojos se encontraran nuevamente, repitiendo aquellas palabras que aun no había pronunciado, entonces le beso.

"Te amo"

Su primer beso fue una declaración, una despedida silenciosa en aquel museo.

El segundo fue más anhelante, un beso lleno de desesperación, de amor, de felicidad por estar reunidos de nuevo.

El tercero, su tercer beso fue glorioso, dientes chocando en pura pasión desenfrenada, sus lenguas luchando por probar el sabor de la sangre y viseras de su víctima, lujuria liquida en sus bocas, Jay guio sus manos por el rostro del joven, trayéndole más cerca, cubriendo mas de sangre aquellas hermosas pecas que lo volvían loco, conteniendo las ganas de devorar a su pequeño ahí mismo, de adentrarse bajo su piel y poseerlo por siempre.

El aire no era necesario por lo que aquel beso se hizo cada vez mas duradero, el pequeño cuerpo de tu amante casi estaba sobre lo que momentos antes era tu padre, sus gemidos eran música para tus oídos, la gloria hecha carne casi se abalanzaba contra ti, sus dientes pronto rompieron aquella sensible carne y aun que parezca una locura tu lo sentiste, y adoraste cada minuto de ello, cada roce de sus dientes contra ti, sus uñas clavándose en tu nuca, sus dedos jalando tus cabellos en un intento de saborear mas de ti, de tomar más, de amarte. Para un niño que jamás había sido amado el ser deseado con tanto ahínco por alguien mas era la felicidad pura, un regalo del cielo, un deseo al fin cumplido, Carlos se aferro a ti a tu toque queriendo complacerte, queriendo sentir más de ti prometiendo jamás escapar de tu lado.

Si no hubiera sido por aquellos otros caminantes llamados por la sangre seguirían besándose sin control, pero la sonrisa de tu pequeño te hizo recordar que habría mucho de eso en el futuro, el no se alejaría de ti, tu no se lo permitirías, tomaste su mano otra vez, levantándose para continuar su camino, aquel del que fueron desviados no sin antes darle una última mirada a la que fue su víctima.

El cuerpo de Jafar ahora sin vida era devorado por los mismos seres que el creo, tu bota estrellándose con fuerza contra su cráneo hasta romperse fue el ultimo adiós que tu le darías, no dejarías que regresara esta vez ibas a hacer las cosas bien y proteger a tu familia.

Caminaron nuevamente por las calles, sus dedos no se separaron ni un momento, tu mente divagaba aun con la presencia de Jafar haciendo imaginar la razón por la que él estaba ahí por lo que era inmune, el haber escapado de la isla, tu silencio preocupo a tu acompañante quien intentó llamar tu atención con un beso en tu mejilla, su sonrisa se hizo más grande al lograr su objetivo y tras mucho pensarlo compartiste tu preocupación.

Habías decidido no mantener más secretos con él, si esto era la muerte estarían juntos una eternidad y eso era demasiado tiempo para ocultarle algo.

Descubrirte así que Jafar si tenía algo que ver, herviste de furia deseoso de regresar y desmembrar su cuerpo, por su maldita ambición aquello había comenzado, por su estúpida sed de venganza Carlos estaba en esa situación.

Pero ahora estaba contigo.

Ahora te pertenecía.

Ahora él era tuyo.

La codicia dentro de ti se hizo presente nuevamente, tal vez eso era el infierno y sin embargo era algo fantástico, de tu brazo colgaba el ser más maravilloso del planeta, aquel que habías anhelado por mucho tiempo ahora era tuyo, si definitivamente no todo era tan malo.

-Es hermoso - El sonido de las olas te hicieron darte cuenta de donde estaban – la puesta de sol – la voz de tu amante ahora lejos de ti, a las orillas del mar te recordaron el motivo de tu andar - ¿Jay?

-Lo es – murmuraste acercándote a él, dejando que el mar bañara tus zapatos – pero aun falta algo – volviste a entrelazar sus dedos acercando su mano a tus labios, donde colocaste un tierno beso en sus nudillos – y luego todo será perfecto – sonreíste dejando descansar tu frente con la del joven muchacho.

-¿Qué es Jay?... ¿Qué falta? – pregunto inocente el chiquillo alejando su frente de la tuya para mirarte confundido.

-Nuestra familia – terminaste, admirando al horizonte, allá donde el sol se fundía con el océano, donde una isla se levantaba sin su ahora barrera protectora.

A su alrededor miles de caminantes imitaban sus movimientos, todos mirando al único lugar libre de la infección, el único lugar con carne fresca esperando la manera de poder llegar a esa extensión de tierra.

Ahí en el lugar donde por muchos años llamaste hogar se escondía tu familia y tu ibas a recuperarle, después de todo te hiciste una promesa, la mantendrías unida tu ibas a obtener todo lo que deseabas.

* * *

 **Notas:**

 **Si Azis es el hijo de Aladin y Jazmín, digo por si no lo notaron, aun no sé si es oficial por que muchos lo toman como algo canon.**

 **Jordan es la hija de Genie, el genio de la lámpara, aquí es mitad humana no recuerdo si es mitad o completamente genio, este personaje es oficial de Disney.**

 **Y bien si quedaron juntos, como dije antes esto es un fic de terror por las fechas, obviamente no iba a terminar donde todos se salvan de un apocalipsis zombie y aun que no hay tanto terror como me hubiera gustado siento que tiene un buen final, ¿tal vez haga una continuación?... no lo sé, tal vez encuentren una cura o Jay y Carlos tendrán a su familia con ellos, en fin para aclarar algo el tipo de zombi en el que se transforman mis adorables chicos son muy parecidos vagamente a los de la serie** _ **in the flesh**_ **cuando estos están medicados, digamos que el organismo de Jay no pudo combatir la infección así que la adapto dándole conciencia para poder controlar su hambre, el vendría siendo como la evolución del zombi ( si eso es que tiene sentido) una criatura con la fuerza, velocidad y hambre de uno de ellos pero con la capacidad de razonar por lo tanto más peligroso.**

 **Si no han visto esta serie se las recomiendo.**

 **Cameron Boyce dijo en una entrevista que Carlos estaba hambriento de amor, amor que le da Dude su perro por lo que Carlos se mantendría aferrado al único que le mostraba amor, mientras que Jay creció buscando toda su vida algo, eso que valiera mucho, para Jay Carlos es esa cosa, eso que debe poseer sin tomar en cuenta si el niño devuelve estos sentimientos o no.**

 **Adoro cuando hacen comparaciones de Jay con Aladdin... es por eso que agregue el "¿Confías en mí?"**

 **Música: Utilizo música para pensar en ciertas escenas y desarrollo de la historia por lo regular es más la melodía que la letra, Radioactive y Demons de Imagine Dragons fueron las que escuche todo el tiempo, deberían escucharlas.**

 **¿Comentarios? ¿Criticas? ¿Jitomatasos? ¿Una galleta? Todo es bienvenido…**


End file.
